<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reel Me In by CurtainOfMadness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975992">Reel Me In</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurtainOfMadness/pseuds/CurtainOfMadness'>CurtainOfMadness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Island (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Girl Power, Multi, Romance, Shameless Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:15:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurtainOfMadness/pseuds/CurtainOfMadness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After many failed relationships, Nalani isn't quite so sure what she should do anymore. She headed to Love Island but only found more of the same. Will she ever find the one?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Graham/Main Character (Love Island), Lucas Koh/Main Character (Love Island)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ripe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone! After seeing a lack of smutty Graham goodness in the Love Island fanfic arena, I decided to create one. It starts Day 1 of Casa Amor and will run until whichever day has the pillow fort (must have my MC and Graham put the fort to good use😉). I have replaced Felix with Fred, a guitarist that bears a resemblance to Calvin from LI US 2. My story follows canon until it doesn't lol. This is my first foray into fanfic as I usually write short stories (and writing characters with an accent, I'm American). Constructive criticism welcome. Thank you for reading and please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  </p><p>🎵 If You Let Me by Sinead Harnett</p><p>‘Girls, welcome to Casa Amor. You will be staying here for the next few days. Some new Islanders are on their way. Have fun. #girlswillbegirls #newvillanewrules #eggsinbaskets’</p><p>I had barely got my head around being in the villa and here we were being whisked off to Casa Amor. With my relatively newfound success as an extended size model, I hadn’t much of an opportunity to rest and relax and I was crazy to think that Love Island would be an ordinary vacation. In all my 22 years, I had never been around this much drama. With my mom and older brother’s vigilant protection, I had lived a very sheltered life. I wasn’t virginal by any means, but unlike Hannah, I had stopped dreaming of a Prince Charming rescuing me after a string of unfulfilling situationships.</p><p>We headed inside, where we found a bedroom with six double beds, each covered in either a green or yellow duvet. The room was smaller than what we had in the main villa, with three beds on either side of the room and narrow spaces in between.</p><p>    “Oh my god, we’re going to be sharing with the new boys!” Hope exclaimed.</p><p>I thought Noah could have been the one but after Hope snatched him away from day one, I had barely got a word in edgewise with the shy librarian. He was sweet, for sure, but never spoke up for himself and left Hope and Priya to battle it out for his affection. The rest of the boys had stepped forward for me day one but, as per usual in my dating life, there was something that didn’t click with them.</p><p>First, I was paired with Bobby, who felt like more of a silly younger brother than a lover. We quickly became a friendship couple. When Priya came in, I was left single. Rocco picked me then cracked on with Marisol. With him dumped, I was single again. I chose Gary to get a chance to know him but then found out he kissed Lottie and broke it off with him. Noah kissed me but then told on himself to Hope. Such shitty luck, eh?</p><p>All of us ladies scampered off to the dressing room to touch up our makeup. I gazed at the mirror and adjusted my white bikini top. I imagined patting myself on the back as it contrasted nicely with the tan I had achieved on my caramel skin. I piled my thick brown hair on top of my head and reined it in with a scrunchie. Marisol, Lottie, and Priya chimed in about their plans for Casa Amor and just when I thought I would be free of the girl huddle-</p><p>    “What about you, Nalani?” Chelsea asked. “Could your head be turned?”</p><p>I glanced at my nails before responding. “Lucas and I are freshly coupled. We are attracted to each other for sure. But does it go deeper than that? I wouldn’t rule it out if my perfect man walked in”</p><p>    “It is wild, though,” Chelsea tapped a finger on her lips, “because there is obvs a load of new girls back in the villa, cracking on with our men! And I’m like, if that’s happening, then I’m happening. You know what I mean?”</p><p>    "Ugh, new girls,” Lottie grimaced. “Get rid. No offense, Chels.”</p><p>    “No worries, babes!”</p><p>    “Not gonna lie, the thought of a load of hot new girls in the villa, cracking on with our guys…”</p><p>Chelsea’s phone beeped, and she squealed as she looked at the screen.</p><p>    “‘Girls, it’s time to meet the new boys. #playnice #butnottoonice’ Here we go!”</p><p>We walked down and took our places on the lawn as one by one, the new boys walked out of the villa and introduced themselves to us. First was Elijah, a 27-year-old model from Watford. Right away his eyes were on Chelsea, and she blushed under his direct gaze. He turned her head for sure. Next was Fred, a 21-year-old guitarist from Liverpool. Chestnut brown hair with bright brown eyes. He looked at each of the ladies in turn, rode over my curves with his eyes, but flashed a kilowatt smile at Marisol. I never realized freckles could be that gorgeous. A 26-year-old dark-haired DJ came out next, looking across at the line of girls and nodding slowly. Lottie could definitely break him out of his shell.</p><p>    “What do you think so far hun?” Priya whispered across to me. “Is anyone a bit of you?”</p><p>    “Not ye----” I stammered out. Just then, a bulky red-haired man covered in tattoos strode out.</p><p>    “Oi oi ladies, what’s happening? I’m Graham.”</p><p>He was a 25-year-old commercial fisherman from Devon who was ‘looking for his next catch of the day’. He oozed confidence, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked us over. He zeroed in on me. Slowly gazing at me from head to toe with appreciation.</p><p>    “Alright there, Nalani?” he said with a smile.</p><p>The next man to come out was a 24-year-old dog walker named Arjun, from Leeds. He had a friendly smile with a cheeky sparkle in his eyes. Finally, the last man out was a tall Irish tech entrepreneur named Carl. He was attractive but seemed as if he was profoundly uncomfortable. The introductions completed; the boys joined us around the firepit.</p><p>    “So, who do you all fancy?” Chelsea leaned forward in her seat, eyes sparkling with excitement. “You’ve all been watching the show so I just know you’ve already got all kinds of ideas about who you want to crack on with. Spill the tea already! Who are you into?”</p><p>The boys looked around at each other, overwhelmed at the rapid-fire questions from the bubbly blonde.</p><p>    “You girls are a handful!” Elijah exclaimed.</p><p>    “Personally, I’m going to keep my cards close to my chest… for now.” Carl smiled.</p><p>     “Oh, that’s no fun!” Chelsea pouted.</p><p>     Graham nudged Fred with his elbow. “Fred, mate, you go ahead. Who do you fancy?”</p><p>    “It’s gotta be Marisol. I think she’s brilliant!”</p><p>Wow, who would have guessed? Everyone. Everyone could have guessed.</p><p>    “For me, it’s all about Priya, Chelsea, and Lottie,” Arjun said, looking at them.</p><p>    “What about you, Kassam?” Chelsea asked.</p><p>He raised his eyebrows slightly, as if surprised to be spoken to. He shrugged, then answered quietly but firmly. “Gotta be Lottie.”</p><p>Lottie sat up straighter, looking him over with the hint of a smile on her face.</p><p>    “I’m really looking forward to getting to know Chelsea,” Elijah smiled as Chelsea’s eyes lit up and she giggled.</p><p>    “What about you Graham? Don’t keep us ripe with anticipation” I said, raising an eyebrow and crossing my legs slowly as I sat back.</p><p>I swallowed a gasp as he threw me a smoldering look and caressed my legs with his eyes.</p><p>    “Waiting is half the fun, Nalani. I hope to explore that theory with you further sometime.” Luckily, I was saved by the beep of a phone.</p><p>     “Guys, I got a text!” Hope yelled.</p><p>‘Girls, it’s time to get to know these boys a bit better. Get ready for a round of speed dating. #icebreaker #cocktailshaker’”</p><p>    Chelsea clapped her hands. “Oh, fun!”</p><p>   “Yes!” Carl smiled. “A chance to spend an equal amount of time with everyone sounds great.”</p><p>In my experience, speed dating is like musical chairs but not as fun. The girls sat at small tables as the boys sat down for a quick chat. At the end of each two-minute chat, the buzzer would sound, and the boys would get up and move to the next girl. They would go around twice just in case they didn’t catch her name the first time.</p><p>First at my table was Fred. I could barely get a word in edgewise as he shot me his entire resume and stared at Marisol the whole time. Who does he think I am, Simon Cowell? The buzzer rang out and next up was Elijah. We had a pretty decent conversation since we were both models but besides mates or colleagues, I really couldn’t see it going anywhere.</p><p>I adjusted the bottom band of my white bikini top and gazed around. I felt the hairs on my arms raise up as I looked on at Graham’s date under my long lashes. Hope was blathering on about something and almost as if he could feel me looking at him, Graham shot me a stare and his eyes floated down to look at my hands on my bikini top. I blushed and watched as he swallowed hard and wrenched his eyes away to Hope with the same bored look as before. Oh my gosh I’m a fucking idiot. Who plays with their titties during a speed date?!</p><p>Turning back to Elijah, I apologized, and we exchanged handles. That stupid ass buzzer rang out three more times and my dates with Kassam, Arjun, and Carl were uneventful. As Graham strolled to my table and had a seat, I wondered how I was going to recover from the embarrassment of Tittiegate.</p><p>As long as they are well adjusted and don’t poke someone’s eye out.</p><p>     “I would die a happy man,” he chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest.</p><p>Fuck’s sake did I say that aloud?</p><p>    “So, you’re a fisherman, eh?” I stammered.</p><p>    He shot me a wry smile and raked his eyes over my body. “I’ve been known to catch a thing a two in my nets and ropes.”</p><p>    “Huh,” suddenly dying of thirst, I grabbed my water glass and took two big gulps.</p><p>    “So, from the show I know that you are a model. What kind of modelling do you do?” Graham added, looking at me intensely.</p><p>Usually, this kind of question would come across as skeevy, but he seemed genuinely interested.</p><p>    “A little bit of everything actually. I work with a lot of sustainable brands to bolster their brand awareness.”</p><p>    “Wow, beautiful and with a moral compass. I love it”</p><p>I blushed as the buzzer went off. Damn he’s hot.</p><p>    “See you again soon Nalani.” Graham said as he got up and walked away, looking over his shoulder at me.</p><p>I gulped more of my water down as Fred sat in front of me again.</p><p>   “That went, like, so fast!” Fred grinned as he peered around to look at Marisol. She threw her head back and laughed at something Arjun said.</p><p>    “Somewhere you’d rather be?”</p><p>    “Yeah,” he grimaced as we finished out the time in silence.</p><p>What a prick! How hard is it to act a little bit interested?! I struggled through the next boys but nodded and smiled enough that they were none the wiser.</p><p>    “Waiting for me Nalani?” Graham said huskily in my ear as he sat down across from me.</p><p>    “Maybe, just a little bit.”</p><p>   “Have you ever been sailing?”</p><p>    “My family is from Jamaica and my grandpa used to fish all the time. He would sometimes take me with him. I loved trailing my fingers through the water and making the fish scatter.”</p><p>    He chuckled hoarsely. “I can see why he didn’t take you often.”</p><p>    “I love sailing. Sailing is like sex. When it’s good, it’s amazing.” He stated plainly.</p><p>    “What if it’s stormy?” I said huskily.</p><p>    “Even if it’s bumpy on the sea, we can still rock the boat.”</p><p>I licked my lips involuntarily and reached for my glass of water. My fingers grazed Graham’s and he held them fast. We gazed at each other for a moment and a current of electricity rippled between us.</p><p>Well, fuck.</p><p>
  <em>*********</em>
</p><p>After speed dating, the boys retired to their dressing room to get unpacked while the girls split up to different areas of the Casa for a gabfest. Even though we were in a new villa, everyone had split apart into their regular cliques; Priya, Lottie and I by the pool, Marisol, Hope, and Chelsea who cares where? Scratch off Chelsea. I didn’t mind the bubbly blonde but her choice of friends was questionable.</p><p>They both were surprised that Graham was the only boy who seemed into me and possibly Carl, though his shyness seemed too close to Noah for me. I was unfazed by it. All the boys in the main villa were into me, and what good did that do me? At the most, Graham could be something and at the very least, I could have a bit of fun without being dragged into more drama. Speaking of drama…</p><p>    “I’ve got a text!” I yelled.</p><p>    “Did someone say they’ve had sex?” Chelsea asked as she skipped over to where Priya and I were lounging next to the pool.</p><p>    “Nope,” I laughed, holding up my phone, “I said I’ve got a text.”</p><p>    Everyone came to the sides of the pool, listening intently.</p><p>    ‘Girls, it’s time to head to the bedroom to claim a special delivery from your boys back at the villa. #baggagedrop #checkingin #unexpecteditem’</p><p>    “Come on girls, let’s go and find out what this is all about.” Hope proclaimed marching off to the villa.</p><p>We hurried into the bedroom to find our suitcases by each bed.</p><p>    “This feels like Christmas!” Priya exclaimed. “I can’t wait to see what the boys have packed us.”</p><p>    “It’s about time! I’ve got to have options.” Chelsea pouted.</p><p>I pulled back the zipper on my case and flipped the top open. Right on top was a pair of Lucas’ favorite underwear. There was a note on top.</p><p>    “Wish you were here, Lucas.”</p><p>    “That’s so funny. And gross.” Marisol giggled.</p><p>I picked up the pants and caught a whiff of something citrusy. They had been sprayed with his aftershave.</p><p>    “Is it bad that I’m like, totally into that?” I sighed.</p><p>    “Whatever floats your boat, hun!” Priya smirked.</p><p>    “Graham floats her boat, too.” Lottie added with a twinkle in her eye.</p><p>Damn Graham. Damn Lucas. Lucas…and Graham?</p><p>   “Stuff it, Lots!” I blushed deeply and scowled at the witch.</p><p>The other girls shared what their boys had all sent them. Chelsea received a cork from a bottle of bubbly from Gary, Rahim had sent Lottie a golf ball, Marisol got socks from Bobby, Noah sent Priya a thong (it was actually Hope’s), and Hope received a lint brush from Jakub.</p><p>   “Oh Bobby.” Marisol sniffed. “I hope he finds someone because I’m done with these friendship couples. Fred is a bit of me.”</p><p>     “Wait, what happens when we go back to the villa? What if someone switches but their current partner doesn’t?” Hope said sadly.</p><p>    “I assume we’ll get a choice to recouple with the new boys, and anyone not in a couple gets dumped.” I said.</p><p>We all sat in silence with that for a moment. Lucas was a catch, for sure and it would suck for someone if he were dumped. I hadn’t gotten to know him well enough yet, but with his date talk about his parent’s chateau and blowing stacks on dates I suspected we grew up on different planets. My mum raised my brother and I alone and worked three jobs nonstop to put us through university. I worked through uni as well and dreamed of the chance to one day spoil her. From the sound of Lucas’ life he didn’t know struggle and if he didn’t know that, how could he be equipped for the struggle that sometimes comes with love?</p><p>    “Let’s stop living in the past with all this stuff. And start living in the now!” Marisol crowed.</p><p>    “We can still have some fun, right girls?” Chelsea added as she tossed her hair to the side sassily and strutted out of the room.</p><p>    “Chels?” I called out.</p><p>Nope, she’s gone.</p><p> </p><p>We hadn’t eaten anything since breakfast, so Lottie and I wandered over to the kitchen to scrummage up some toasties.</p><p>    “So, we probably have some competition in the villa. Do you know where Rahim’s head is at, Lots?”</p><p>She gave me a look as she passed me the huge tub of shredded cheese. What even is the food budget for this place?</p><p>“Well, after looking at his birth chart it doesn’t bode well for us but my tea leaves this morning told me things are looking up for me at least.”</p><p>    “Hmm.,” I quickly swirled the chunk of butter around and added the bread slices, “sure it was your leaves and not a certain moody DJ?”</p><p>    The witch blushed. “Him too,” she reached around and stole some cheese from the bin, “what about you and Lucas?”</p><p>    “Don’t get me wrong. I wouldn’t throw him out of bed but-”</p><p>    “But what?”</p><p>    “He’s way too posh for me. He’s used to chateaus, fancy restaurants and charity galas and I can’t just relax and be myself you know?”</p><p>    “And our resident fisherman?”</p><p>I took a moment to flip the sandwiches as I thought about it. The chemistry with Graham and I so far? Wowza. But Lucas and I had chemistry as well. There seemed to be something deeper to Graham though and I couldn’t wait to get to know him better. He was an outdoorsman, and I came from a long line of fishermen and farmers. </p><p>Just at that moment, Graham pulled himself out of the pool, his trunks riding dangerously low on his hips. Another tattoo tantalizingly peeking just above the waistband.</p><p>    “Earth to Nalani.” Lottie waved a hand in front of my face.</p><p>    I gulped. “Soooo hot and yet down to earth.”</p><p>    Lottie cackled as she followed my gaze. “I guess me and Marisol aren’t the only ones who may be switching.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Graham</em>
</p><p>I headed to the gym with the rest of the lads as the girls headed upstairs to get ready. If their time in the villa showed us anything, is that we had plenty of time to work out.</p><p>   “Hey G, can you spot me?” Fred asked as he lay down on the bench.</p><p>   “Sure,” I walked behind the bench.</p><p>   “So, what are we thinking about our fitties in real life?” Elijah said with a chuckle as he pulled himself up on the bars.</p><p>   “Priya’s body is unreal!” Fred practically salivated.</p><p>  “That’s because it’s not.” smirked Arjun. “Besides, I thought your plan was to go for Marisol?”</p><p>  “Oh, it still it is. She’s easy. Just shoot her a couple of puppy dog eyes. But that doesn’t mean,” he removed his arms from the weights to make a lewd gesture. “I can’t appreciate a fine form.”</p><p> Everyone laughed as Graham groaned inwardly.</p><p>   "I know we kind of worked out who we were going for before the fitties got here but I don't get why you flirting it up with Nalani, bruv." Elijah said, halfway through his reps. "We all agree, she's one of the fittest but girl barely gave man dem in the villa any play. She won’t take you back.”</p><p> “Maybe I like a challenge. Graham grinned “Besides, who says I’m trying to go back to the villa?”</p><p>   “Everyone is banking on only one bird except me!” Arjun exclaimed, as Fred got up, he took his place at the bench. “And well, Carl and Graham here who seem to be banking on no birds.”</p><p>  “Well,” Carl started quietly, everyone looking at him in surprise as the tech geek barely spoke. “the talking to all ladies formula that Rocco applied does not appear to work. You my friend, are using a failed approach.”</p><p>Arjun sputtered in embarrassment as he thought quickly of a way to save face.</p><p> “Let’s put up a wager then lads. If you two manage to find birds in here, show them your appreciation by going commando. Carl, you’re weird lad so I don’t know if you’ll do it but Graham you’re a sexy bastard so I know you definitely will.”</p><p>They all shook on it as they wandered off to start getting ready. I retrieved my shower caddy as I headed off to the outdoor shower. Yeah, me find someone. I hadn’t had a solid relationship in two years. Fiona couldn’t handle how often I was gone on fishing expeditions. My father had hired more crew to alleviate my schedule a bit and had even put my name down for the show.</p><p>Once it started airing, I breathed a sigh of relief that quickly turned into resignation as I was contacted to be apart of Casa Amor. All of these women had careers that sounded fancier than running shrimp boats. Hope was a corporate gal, Lottie a makeup artist, Priya a realtor, Chelsea an interior designer, Marisol a law student, and Nalani a bloody model for godsakes! My father convinced me that I should think of it as a nice tropical vacation and that the fleet would be fine without me. So here I was on a silly little show with gorgeous women who would be a bit of fun, but nothing more. </p><p>I strolled to the communal bathroom, my towel hanging off my hips. I filled the sink with water as I scooped some gel out to apply to my hawk. I ran my fingers through the caught water and chuckled as I remembered Nalani’s story from speed dating. Even though it sounded as though she came from humble beginnings, she dressed like a posh girl and so it was no surprise that her and Priya were fast friends.  An air of mystery and slight sadness hung around her even though she goofed around so much with her friends and she seemed to have no clue how stunning she was. I walked through a cologne cloud as I quickly got dressed to join the boys downstairs. Even if I don’t ‘bag a bird’ as Fred or Arjun said, making Nalani blush was a definite highlight.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Succulent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>First night at Casa Amor. Watered down drinks and slo mo dancing anyone?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  </p><p>🎵 Naked by Will Heard</p><p>The girls gathered in the dressing room to get ready for the night. I looked through my luggage to find something that would turn Graham into a stammering fool. He made me blush and I needed to find something to turn the tables in. This!</p><p>I hauled my chartreuse silk midi dress out of my luggage and held it against my body. Thigh high splits? Yes, please.</p><p>    “Hun! That color makes your skin light up like Christmas!” Chelsea gasped.</p><p>I giggled and winked at the young blonde. It really did, the color contrasted against my caramel skin and made it appear lit from within. I went behind the screen and slid it over my curves.</p><p>Even though my Instagram followers loved my confidence, I wasn’t always confident. My plus size figure always attracted attention when I was younger; more negative than positive. It wasn’t until I was discovered really that I started to embrace my curves.</p><p>Don’t get me wrong, I loved myself, but I always prided myself on my brains over my beauty. I sat at the vanity as I finished my makeup and put on my gold earrings and bangles.</p><p>   “Wow Nalani, looking gorge!” Priya breathed next to me. “I have just    the perfume for you!” She handed me her bottle of Tocca Florence.</p><p>    I laughed “I have that one too!”</p><p>    “Isn’t the jasmine in it totally succulent?” she added and we both wheezed in laughter as I spritzed my pulse points.</p><p>    “Come on girls,” Marisol said, “let’s go show these boys what we’re all about.”</p><p>We all headed downstairs, and Chelsea made a beeline for the bubbly as usual while the rest of us hung back in a group.</p><p>    “Ladies, we have to talk about what we said earlier,” Hope commanded, “if we have six gorgeous new men then our original boys most likely have new girls staying with them!”</p><p>    “It’s so weird to think about isn’t it?” Chelsea added as she brought over the pail with the bubbly.</p><p>    “Weird and worrying.” Priya sighed.</p><p>    “What are we on about anyway? “Lottie smirked.</p><p>    “New girls coming in and taking our men.” Hope scowled.</p><p>    “This is pointless. I wrote this off as something for future Lottie to worry about.”</p><p>     “It’ll be great to meet the new girls.” I said jangling my bangles absent-mindedly.</p><p>    “Yeah, it isn’t the end of the world.” Marisol smiled.</p><p>    “I hate to say this but Marisol’s right. We should be enjoying the moment, girls.” Lottie said.</p><p>    “Girls! Girls! Girls!” Chelsea chanted and punctuated it with uncorking the bottle. We went quiet as the boys wandered out to join us.</p><p>    “Jesu-” A gruff voice cursed before clearing their throat.</p><p> I glanced at Graham who closed his mouth quickly. He strode over to me and placed his calloused hand on my elbow before leaning in.</p><p>    “You look incredible.”</p><p>     “Thank you.” I answered shyly. Don’t blush, don’t blush.</p><p>    “And smell delicious.” He added in a low voice only I could hear, his beard grazing my earlobe. I blushed deeply as he stroked my elbow.</p><p>Aww fuck. Graham 1, Nalani 0.</p><p>As everyone mingled, Priya and I headed to the kitchen to scrummage up more nibbles.</p><p>    “So Pri, any idea on who you want to share with tonight?”</p><p>    “Most likely Arjun. He’s seems a good sort and I wouldn’t kick that body out of bed.”</p><p>We shared a giggle as I fished a strawberry out, plunged it into whipped cream and took a soft bite.</p><p>     “I want to share with Graham.”</p><p>    “Oh, yeah? Even Ray Charles could see that coming.”</p><p>    “You should go over and speak to him now before someone else does.    He’s just over there by the loungers.”</p><p>    “Brilliant idea Pri. Ta.” I smirked as I slinked away. </p><p>I slowed my stroll when I spied Hope speaking to Graham. She quickly turned on her heel and stomped off. Wow, dramatic much? Even Helen Keller could see he wasn’t into you babe.</p><p>His face brightened as his eyes met mine.</p><p>    “Nalani.”</p><p>    “Graham.”</p><p>I put all my catwalk experience into practice as I strode confidently towards him, my thighs peeking out from the slits enticingly. He sat up, rapt with attention as I sat in the lounger next to him.</p><p>   “You have something on your -may I?”</p><p>I nodded slightly as he raised his hand to wipe at the whipped cream on my cheek. I caught his wrist in my hand and stared into his eyes as I placed his fingertip in my mouth, raking my teeth and tongue across it licking up the cream.</p><p>    “Fuck.” He cursed softly as he grabbed the back of my head and pressed his lips against mine roughly.</p><p>He groaned into my mouth as I darted my tongue in between his lips. He bit my lower lip gently as his other hand stroked across the silky fabric pooled around my lower back. The sounds of the party faded as everyone headed into the villa for bed. Boldly, I pressed Graham down onto the lounger and straddled him, glad for the thigh high slits on either side that afforded me the movement.</p><p>Our lips moved feverishly together, never breaking contact. He grabbed my ass and pulled me tightly against him making me moan at the contact. His hard length throbbing hotly against me. I rocked my hips into his, pulling another curse from his lips as I held his face between my hands, pressing kisses along his jawline before nibbling his earlobe. He groaned desperately as I swirled my hot wet tongue into his ear. Fuck, my panties? Flooded.</p><p>    “What are you doing to me?” he said hoarsely.</p><p>    “Anything I like,” I whispered.</p><p>My upper hand was short lived as he threaded his hand through my hair and yanked my head back to bare my neck to him. He bit into my neck and I gasped loudly. He kissed the bite softly and made his way back to my bruised lips. I tried to rock against his hard cock in vain as he grabbed my hips with his rough hands completely immobilizing them.</p><p>    “Cameras, love” he said softly. “I’m very close to not giving a damn about them, but I thought you might. Was there something you came over here for, besides to drive me mad?”</p><p>    I nodded reluctantly. “I want you in my bed.”</p><p>    He sat up and quickly helped me fix my dress. “Well, let’s go.”</p><p>I smiled at myself in the mirror as I brushed my teeth. Then I quickly frowned. Damn. I thought I had him where I wanted him, but he had me all along. Graham 2, Nalani 0.</p><p>Our moment on the loungers was the first time I ever forgot about the cameras. Everything and everyone always seemed so artificial. So manufactured. Fuck, all the boys in the villa shaved their chests except Gary and well that snake Rocco.</p><p>Now Graham. With his rough hands, swearing, tatted broad chest with those luscious curls that led to something that I needed to feel again. Everything moved so quickly in the villa and it seemed to move even faster in Casa Amor. In the villa, a day was a week, a week a month.</p><p>The pull I felt with Graham was undeniable. I have certainly kissed someone the first day I met them but had a whole makeout sesh? Never, but for the first time on the show, it felt so right, so easy with Graham.</p><p>I gathered my thoughts together as I pulled on my black silk cami and shorts and rolled my thick brown hair into a low bun. I shuffled into the bedroom and raised the duvet up and rolled underneath. Graham rolled over to face me.</p><p>    “So,” he breathed.</p><p>   “So?”</p><p>    “How do you want this setup to go?” I could feel his earnest gaze even in the semi-darkness.</p><p>    “Like this.” I pressed my lips to his and he wound his arms around me.</p><p>He started off tentatively and quickly deepened the kiss. I let out a soft moan as he pulled my hips to his quickly hardening length. I wrapped my leg over his and rocked into him.</p><p>    “Come off it!” Fred yelled as Graham groaned deeply and I stifled a laugh.</p><p>    “Night,” I whispered rolling over and rubbing my butt on his length.</p><p>    Graham 2, Nalani 1.</p><p>*********</p><p>The lights came up and Marisol groaned as she sat up in bed.</p><p>    “Alright, fess up, who’s the snorer?” she said angrily.</p><p>    “What, babe?” Fred responded rubbing his eyes.</p><p>I threw the duvet over our heads and buried myself further into the sheets. I vaguely heard the Islanders get out of bed to a chorus of who wants tea and how they take it. I shifted and felt Graham tighten his grip on my waist.</p><p>    “Morning, gorgeous.” He grumbled into my ear.</p><p>    “Morning.” I grabbed his hand and pressed it to my lips, slipping his fingers into my mouth.</p><p>He groaned softly and ran them in and out of my mouth before withdrawing his hand. I gave a soft moan of protest before he moved his hand under my cami to cup my full breast using his wet fingers to stroke my hardening nipple.</p><p>    “No fair.” I breathed as he chuckled into my neck. I moved my hips    back to rub against his stiffening cock.</p><p>    “Who isn’t being fair now?” He groaned as he pinched my nipple.</p><p>    “The others?”</p><p>    “Downstairs making breakfast.”</p><p>    “Good,” I replied rolling out of his grasp to fling my leg over to straddle him, “because they both require your attention.” I said,  lowering my cami to my waist.</p><p>I rocked my hips into him as he rolled his hands over my soft belly. He saw the hesitation in my eyes.</p><p>    “Every curve of you is perfect.” He said huskily, cupping my full  breasts with appreciation. I leaned over and he captured one nipple in     his mouth and the other between his fingers. I rocked my hips against him and let out a soft moan.</p><p>   “Lani?” a voice said. Oh shit! I rolled off him and sucked my teeth.</p><p>   “Yes, Lots?” I said peeking over the duvet edge.</p><p>    “Arjun made fry-up and you’re wanted in the Beach Hut.” The blonde wisely had her back to us, but I could hear her smirk.</p><p>    “Of course, I am. Thanks Lotta” I heard the red-haired scourge let out    an exasperated sigh.</p><p>Graham 2 Nalani 1. No one won this time.</p><p>*********</p><p>I took a quick shower and tossed on my high cut orange one piece letting my thick long hair down into soft waves. I threw on my gold strappy sandals and padded out to the Beach Hut. I heard wolf whistles and howls as Graham strode out to the Gym to work out with the boys. I sat on the couch and gazed at the camera while I waited for the prompter to boot up.</p><p>
  <strong>So Nalani, How are you finding Casa Amor?</strong>
</p><p>    “It is the house of love is it not? It’s been lovely thus far. The girls are certainly enjoying themselves.”</p><p>
  <strong>How are you feeling about your relationship with Lucas?</strong>
</p><p>    “We just coupled up. He’s a good guy. I just don’t know if we can see past our differences.”</p><p>
  <strong>What do you mean?</strong>
</p><p>    “Well, we were raised very differently and don’t have very much in common. I hope that he finds what he is looking for.”</p><p>
  <strong>What about Graham?</strong>
</p><p>    I smiled brightly as I thought out my response. “He is gorgeous, and we have some things in common for sure. I’m looking forward to seeing how it goes.”</p><p>
  <strong>Thanks Nalani!</strong>
</p><p>I sidled up to the kitchen counter to grab some leftover fry-up and a croissant.</p><p>    “Ooh babe! It’s the syrup thighs for me!” a voice exclaimed.</p><p>I finished chewing and started laughing. I threw my hair over my shoulder and pouted at Priya.</p><p>    “It’s the luscious thick mane for me!” I cackled.</p><p>    “It’s the fashion sense for me!” She added as she bumped her hip into mine and stole the last nibble of my croissant.</p><p>    “No fair!”</p><p>     She grinned “Lotta said you and Graham were tied up this morning.”</p><p>I turned a new shade of red as she hastily added. “No worries babe, she only told me. She told everyone else you were still asleep.”</p><p>I groaned inwardly as I remembered the fisherman’s strong calloused fingers stroking my body. Were we moving too fast? Lord knows not having any action in the villa besides a chaste kiss with Noah might have done my head in. Was I overthinking things? Mum did say follow my heart before I left. And to make sure I have safe sex, I thought with a smirk.</p><p>    “Come, let’s join the others.”</p><p>As we walked up, I heard Fred and Elijah quibbling about what ducks eat.</p><p>    “What even is this conversation about?” Marisol chimed in with exasperation. “Can we stop talking about ducks?”</p><p>    “Yes! Please, anything else that isn’t duck related.” Lottie added.</p><p>    “You mean like, dog related or-” Arjun smiled.</p><p>I zoned out of the conversation as I watched Graham doing laps in the pool. I crouched down and sat on the coping. The cool water felt great on my overheated legs. Suddenly, Graham dived and reappeared in front of me.</p><p>    “Nalani.”</p><p>    “Graham.”</p><p>I felt his hands stroking my legs as he came to rest his chest in between them.</p><p>    “You can come in, the water’s fine.”</p><p>    “Oh, I know I can come” I replied huskily as I squeezed him with my thighs.</p><p>I giggled as he groaned and swallowed deeply. He wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me off the coping into the water. I bobbed back up and splashed him as he pulled me into his chest.</p><p>    “What are you doing to me?” he sighed.</p><p>    “Anything I like.” I grinned into his neck.</p><p>    “It seems a lot of that is driving me mad.”</p><p>    “Well, who else is here to drive you mad?”</p><p>    He held me close and whispered into my ear. “No one but you. I’m only here for you.”</p><p>I smiled and turned to pull myself onto a rubber duck floatie. Graham pulled himself onto it and nestled me to his side.</p><p>    “So, tell me more about yourself. Who in your family is a ‘character’?” I asked as I stroked the hairs on his chest.</p><p>    “Definitely my grams.” Graham said, as he stroked his chin. “She raised eight kids while my gramps went off to war so as you can guess, my family’s huge. Feistiest little lady you’ll ever meet and makes a mean dressed crab. She also goes around town with her friends crocheting stuff like streetlights and park benches”</p><p>   “Wow!” I laughed. “I heard of that, that’s amazing! Your hometown must be so beautiful.”</p><p> Graham looked down at me and kissed the top of my head gently.</p><p>    “What’s that for?”</p><p>    “I like your laugh. You kind of buzz with a soft squeak at the end.” He looked at me amused; his eyes crinkled at the corners.</p><p>     “I don’t squeak!” I scoffed and tried to push him off the floaty, but he just pulled me closer.</p><p>     “What about you? Lemme guess, you’re the ‘character’?”</p><p>    “Ha, ha. Yes, but around my family I’m probably the quietest of the bunch. And my extended family is huge as well.” I ran my fingers through his beard and gazed at the soft freckles that dotted his cheeks and collarbones.</p><p>    “Do you want a family of your own?” Graham laced his fingers in mine.</p><p>I paused as I thought of my answer. My desire for kids had ended a lot of my past relationships. Even though I didn’t expect to find someone on this Love Island show, I had to be true to myself.</p><p>    “My older brother, Clifton, raised me since our father wasn’t around. Clifton died when I was fifteen and my mother still hasn’t healed from his death and probably never will.”</p><p>He squeezed my fingers in his and waited patiently as I continued.</p><p>     “My mom opened a daycare after his death and our house was always filled with children. I want my house to be filled with children, no matter if biological or adopted, it needs to be filled with love.”</p><p>I tried to discreetly wipe the tears away and he gave my hand a squeeze.</p><p>   “My two brothers and three sisters annoy the bloody hell out of me   sometimes, but our house was certainly filled with that. Lots of kids for me as well.”</p><p>We lay in silence for a moment. And I closed my eyes as the hot sun sent me into a light doze.</p><p>Suddenly, a cold wave hit me. I spluttered as Graham grinned and leaned over to splash me again. I used the momentum to roll him off the floaty. The win lasted only an instant as he pulled me off as well.</p><p>I quickly decided on a different approach. I swam up to him and pressed my chest into his, wrapping my arms around his neck as I kissed him deeply. He rested his hands on my waist and pulled me closer. I felt my breath hitch as he kissed across my jawline and softly grabbed my earlobe in between his teeth. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he pressed my back into the wall of the pool. Our bodies had drifted far away from the energetic discussion on the beanbags which seemed heaven sent. His kisses became more urgent as he made his way back to my mouth. I felt his hot length poke into my belly and moaned into his mouth. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, and he moved his hand onto my hips. I bit his lip as he slid his fingers under my swimsuit to find my slick heat. He groaned into my mouth as he probed my slick folds.</p><p>    “Jesu-” he murmured into my neck.</p><p>I heard a few more curses as he pumped one finger, then two into my scorching core. I whimpered as he circled my clit with his thumb. He went back to my mouth as he curled his fingers upwards and stifled my loud moan.</p><p>    “More.” I mumbled as my eyes fluttered closed.</p><p>    He let out a rattled sigh. “If I gave you anymore love, they’d have to  drain this pool.”</p><p>    Hope bellowed “Guys, we got a text!”</p><p>He kissed the side of my face as he slowly let me go. Graham 3, Nalani 1. We swam up to the coping next to the group to listen in.</p><p>‘Islanders, prepare for the competition to heat up as you go head to head with the other Villa in a series of mini-challenges. The winning Villa will be treated to a cocktail party this evening.  #turninguptheheat #allvillanofiller #villavsvilla’</p><p>    “A cocktail party? Quick, everyone get to the lawn!” Chelsea shouted as she sprinted away.</p><p>Carl and Hope immediately paired up, as well as Elijah and Chelsea, and Kassam and Lottie. Fred seemed ecstatic to pair with Marisol. Priya paired up with Arjun and I couldn’t wait to pair with Graham. Graham bellowed something about Casa Amor being the winning crew and I couldn’t agree more.</p><p>Let’s kick some ass.</p><p> </p><p>We headed to the lawn and sat on the bean bags while we waited for the first challenge.</p><p>    “This waiting is doing my head in!” shrieked Lottie.</p><p>    “I wonder what we’ll have to do.” murmured Hope. “I hope Noah doesn’t see this if its flirty or sexual.”</p><p>    Priya and I scowled at her in unison. “He’s not your partner so come off it!” I seethed. She opened her mouth to respond but Carl jumped in.</p><p>    “I really hope it is not something like making a cocktail using only our mouths.”</p><p>    “That’d be so grim…” Chelsea gasped. “Imagine how much of itwould fall on the lawn!”</p><p>    “Lawn watering aside” Marisol chuckled. “I’d do whatever it takes to get our Villa the party.”</p><p>    Priya’s phone beeped and she read out the first challenge. “The   tallest girl must kiss the tallest boy. Go!”</p><p>Without another word, Graham and I rolled towards each other. I landed on my back this time as he fitted himself between my legs. I wrapped my arms around his neck as Graham gave me a long and intimate kiss. I heard the cameraman mumble about the bad angle, but I didn’t give a fuck. He probably had enough steamy shots of us already.</p><p>    “Is Noah the tallest boy in the other Villa?” Hope said sadly.</p><p>    “Nah, babe. Jakub’s in there now, remember?” Priya answered.</p><p>    “Oh, yeah.” Hope’s face flushed at a memory. They turned back to us as we finished kissing reluctantly.</p><p>    “I don’t think you had to kiss that long.” Arjun chuckled.</p><p>    “Better to be safe than sorry.” I said in a raspy voice sitting up on the lawn.</p><p>    Graham sat up as well but remained in between my legs and winked at Arjun. “Job’s a good’un mate.”</p><p>    “I have the next challenge…” Elijah spoke up. “The first Islanders to have a ten second underwater kiss! Go!”</p><p>Elijah barely had time to finish reading the challenge as Chelsea grabbed him by the hand and pulled him into the pool.</p><p>    “Ah, what!” Elijah sputtered shocked.</p><p>Before he could say another word, Chelsea pulled him under the surface. As everyone else shouted out the count I leaned over to whisper in Graham’s ear.</p><p>    “Ever had an underwater kiss, Sailor?” I breathed into his ear.</p><p>He stiffened as I traced his earlobe with my tongue. His only recourse was to knead the muscles in my calf, but the height difference and my sitting position stopped him from reaching my thighs. He groaned softly as I made my way down his neck, biting and kissing the bites in turn. I gripped and massaged the crab tattoo on his other shoulder.</p><p>    “I’ll remember this love.” He choked out hoarsely as I dipped my  slick tongue quickly back into his ear before leaning away as the    others ran back up. Graham 3, Nalani 2.  </p><p>A phone beeped and everyone turned to see Kassam reading his phone and nodding.</p><p>     “Kassam, did you get the message?” Lottie asked.</p><p>    “Yeah.” He responded, slightly tugging on his ear.</p><p>    “Well read it out!” Marisol hissed.</p><p>    “I am. I was just making sure I had it right.” Kassam frowned and read: “The oldest girl has to do five different sex positions with the youngest boy.”</p><p>    “My time to shine! Never thought I’d be this excited to be the oldest…” Priya cackled as she threw her hair over her shoulder and bounced in place.</p><p>    “Who’s youngest boy?” Elijah wondered aloud. Fred shied away. Poor Marisol, she never stood a chance.</p><p>    “It’s Fred!” Graham boomed, as he pulled my foot into his lap to massage it.</p><p>    “Come on then!” Priya said saucily, grabbing hold of Fred and flinging him to the ground. Before he could do anything, she straddled him.</p><p>    “…” Fred opened his mouth gob smacked.</p><p>    “That’s one!” Chelsea said gleefully.</p><p>Priya pulled Fred onto his knees and lied down on her back in front of him and put her legs over his shoulders.</p><p>    “How delicious is that view, Fred?” I cackled as Graham made his    way up my calf. Fred’s face lit up.</p><p>    “Two!” Chelsea giggled.</p><p>    “You’re so… stunning!” Fred stammered.</p><p>I felt the lightning crackling above Marisol. Priya swiveled round onto all fours, keeping Fred in his same position. Without a thought in his head, the poor fool grabbed onto Priya’s hips.</p><p>    “I expect you to be buying me dinner after this Freddy boy.” Priya smirked.</p><p>    “Doggy fashion! Classic. That’s three!” Arjun joined in.</p><p>    “Doggy…fashion?” Graham puzzled as he paused his massage.</p><p>    “It sounds more refined.” Arjun finished. I snorted because that   sounded like something Lucas would say.</p><p>    “If you say so.” Graham finished as he took my other foot into his lap. My heel grazed his hardness, and I bit my lip.</p><p>    “Priya! Roll back onto me.” Fred exclaimed.</p><p>    “Reverse, eh? You got it.” Priya winked at me.</p><p>She slid back onto Felix until he’s lying on his back and she’s on top of him again. Did she just wiggle her butt?</p><p>    “He’s a goner” Graham said low enough only I could hear.</p><p>    “Ride him cowgirl! That’s four!” Lottie smirked.</p><p>    “I don’t think I could do this challenge.” Carl said quietly.</p><p>    “Ready for something more fun, babe?” With that, Priya slid down the full length of Fred, until…</p><p>    “And that’s sixty-nine!” Graham started to slow clap. “Er, I mean five!”</p><p>    “That’s all of them!” Chelsea squealed happily but no one looked as happy as Priya and Fred.</p><p>Priya jumped up to her feet and Fred rolled over onto his stomach quickly, catching his breath on the floor.</p><p>    “This is the best summer of my life…” He wheezed in a cracked voice.</p><p>    “You have such a way with men, Priya.” Lottie proclaimed. Everyone laughed except Marisol.</p><p>Fred smiled, his face blushing and scampered back to his bean bag.</p><p>    “Poor Fred is in for it after this challenge.” I murmured as Marisol scowled at Priya.</p><p>    “Come on crew! We’re getting those cocktails.” Graham yelled.</p><p>    “I got a text!” Arjun yelled out. “Kassam, you have to give a girl a lap dance.”</p><p>    Kassam raised his eyebrows, then frowned. “Alright ladies, who wants some of this?” He gestured weakly to his body.</p><p>   “Count me out.” I mumbled. Graham stifled a laugh.</p><p>   “Come here Kassam.” Lottie said quietly.</p><p>He started to sway his hips at her, much to the amusement of the others who cheer him on. He turned away from her, awkwardly grinding above her lap. His arms shook as he held himself above her like he’s been holding the plank position for a long time. She whispered something in his ear and his face flushed. He stopped and made his way sheepishly back to his bean bag.</p><p>    “That never happened.” he scowled.</p><p>    “Yeah, it’s not like millions of people are going to see it on telly or anything.” Marisol smirked.</p><p>    “I just got a text.” Carl said quietly. “Oh fun, I have to kiss a girl for thirty seconds.”</p><p>    “You can kiss me” Hope said. His face lit up and he ran over to her.  </p><p>He pulled her in with his strong grip. The kiss was gentle at first, but Hope gasped as the tech geek deepened it. We all began to cheer and count down the time.</p><p>    “Twenty-five!” Graham bellowed.</p><p>Carl moved his hands slowly down her body to rest at her waist.</p><p>    “Seventeen!” Lottie cackled.</p><p>Hope wound her arms around his neck and looked like she was going at it with full tongue. Everyone counted down from ten as the lovers finally pulled away from each other breathlessly.</p><p>    “Thirty seconds is an awful lot of time to kiss someone.” Chelsea exclaimed. “Especially with a group of people watching.”</p><p>    “I disagree Chels,” I said laughing as everyone turned to look at me, “it looks like they didn’t have nearly enough time.”</p><p>    “Alright lovebirds get back to your bean bags. We have a challenge to win.” Lottie smirked.</p><p>Graham read out the next challenge and Arjun grabbed Chelsea so she could ride him piggyback around the pool. At the last moment, he careened into the pool. Everyone yelled as the wave splashed over us. Arjun and Chelsea pulled themselves out of the pool and collapsed onto their beanbags, panting.</p><p>    “Last challenge!!” I yelled as I looked at my phone.</p><p>I jumped up and pulled Graham’s hand as I read it out:</p><p>   ‘Islanders, your final challenge is Seventh Heaven! One girl will pick one boy for some private time in the Casa cupboard. The two of you   must stay inside for as long as it takes the others to complete 7 pushups, 7 star jumps, and 7 burpees.’</p><p>    “I don’t even know what those are?!” Chelsea sniffled as her lower lip trembled. “Ugh! I hate exercise.”</p><p>     Elijah leaned over and wiped a tear away. “No worry babes, I’ll help you.”</p><p>I had barely opened the cupboard and turned on its light before Graham had his hands all over me. The sounds of the Villa melted away as he cupped his hands under my full breasts and his fingers found my nipples. My head flopped backward, and I sighed as he kissed his way across my jawline and down my neck.</p><p>    “So, fucking sexy.” He groaned as he pressed his hard cock into my stomach.</p><p>He let out a soft hiss as my fingers stroked his lower abs and dipped under his waistband.</p><p>    “I want to see your tattoo.” I dropped to my knees and started to roll     his shorts down. It was an intricate tribal wave tattoo that ended on his pubis and I traced the lines with my hot tongue.  </p><p>    “Fuck.” He growled as he grabbed both of my wrists in his hand and yanked me to my feet.</p><p>My body betrayed me, and I arched into him wantonly, my hard nipples pressing into his chest. At least my heart wasn’t the only one beating like the clappers. He smoothly moved my hands against my back with his hands keeping a firm grip of my wrists. He easily moved the thin material off my breast and pulled the nipple into his mouth with his tongue.</p><p>    “More.” I gasped.</p><p>He bit my nipple in reproach but used his knee to nudge my legs apart. I moaned as his fingers found my slick folds. He gave me no time to react and slid both fingers to the hilt.</p><p>    “Tight and wet for me love.” he groaned huskily.</p><p>I bit my lip to stifle my loud moan as he began to pump into me wildly, his thumb circling my clit. He pulled his fingers out and I began to moan in protest as I watched him lick his finger.</p><p>    “So sweet. Taste yourself.”</p><p>He gave me his other finger and I sucked it in greedily, growing drunker in lust at the taste of myself. I rasped my teeth on his finger, and he cursed before taking his hand back and dropping to his knees. He dropped my hands and guided my legs over his shoulders. The challenge faded away as he started to lick me slowly, darting his tongue inside of me to retrieve more honey. I bit my lip to contain myself, but he gazed at me sternly and I released my lip to let out a soft moan. As a reward, he nipped and sucked at my clit and pumped his fingers into my slick heat. His beard scrapped against my thighs and added to the sensations as I chased my orgasm.</p><p>My breath hitched and I came undone in a long moan as he curled his fingers upward. He continued to give my clit whisper soft kisses as I pulsed and gripped his fingers tightly. I caught my breath as he lowered me gently to the floor. He grinned and covered my face in kisses.</p><p>    “You know I have to get you back, right?” I mumbled into his neck, completely spent.</p><p>    “I’m looking forward to that love.” Graham responded, pressing a kiss to my temple. Fuck the count, we both win every time. </p><p>    “How did you know you wanted to be a sailor?”</p><p>He chuckled as he leaned back to the wall and pulled me in for a cuddle.</p><p>    “Well, it’s a family business on my father’s side. Besides, my grams and gramps lived in a cottage by the sea and I used to go shopping with her. They lived in a harbor town, so everything was fresh and lovely. I used to like watching the fishermen pulling in their catches. Fish, far as the eye could see. Their scales glinting in the sunlight.” He finished with a faraway look in his eye.</p><p> I listened in silence and watched as his countenance darkened quickly.</p><p>   “A couple of bad storms battered the cliffs where their cottage was and their attempts to save it were all for naught. The sea gives but it also takes.</p><p>    “Luckily, they happened to be visiting at the time, so they survived, but our family homestead was no more.”</p><p>    I looked up and stroked his beard apologetically. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>    “No worries love.” He held me to his chest for a second and stroked my hair deep in thought.</p><p>    “How did you know that you wanted to model? I mean, you’re gorgeous but also brilliant…” he trailed off.</p><p>    “What’s that supposed to mean?” I faked a scowl at him. “No, I get it. My mom thought the same. There is that prevailing stereotype that models don’t have much between the ears.</p><p>    “I never thought of it at all actually. It kind of found me.” I stiffened and he stroked my arms as I continued. “Growing up, I never saw anyone who looked like me modelling. I never gave it a thought. My   features and my body were too big.”</p><p>    “Lush” Graham whispered huskily.</p><p>    I blushed deeply into his chest. “At the end of senior year, I was strolling through my campus when I was discovered. I finished my double degree in English and Biology and never looked back.”</p><p>    “Wow, English and Biology. Those seem like complete opposites.”</p><p>    “You would think, but I see it as finding the romance in both words and nature.”</p><p>    “You, my love, are absolutely dripping in romance.”</p><p>We gazed at each other silently as Priya snatched the door open.</p><p>     “Boo! They’re just talking in here. Chels, you took way too long to finish.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Love Island is intense! My characters didn’t disappoint and went straight to smut lol. Please excuse some of the formatting; I am attempting to copy and paste from a document and revise what I can catch. Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. All the Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The girls are settling in nicely to Casa Amor. Will Nalani’s past catch up with her?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>🎵 Came Here For Love by Sigala, Ella Eyre</p><p> </p><p>After the text came through that Casa Amor won the challenge and Chelsea stopped running around the lawn screaming, the boys and girls retired to their respective dressing rooms.</p><p>I was still buzzing after our hot seven minutes in heaven. Hell, I was still buzzing about the connection we had period. He was the first boy on this bloody show that didn’t remind me of one of my damned exes. In my history, I had grown used to being the ‘hidden girlfriend’ or the ‘silent sidepiece’ depending on who you asked.</p><p>Unlike my exes, Graham wanted to show me off all the time. There were no hidden kisses; he held my hand and slung his arm around my waist any chance he got.</p><p>    “Why are you shaving your legs, Marisol? Didn’t you do that this morning?” Lottie asked as she rubbed moisturizer into her face.</p><p>    “Maybe, but you know…” Marisol continued “Who knows what will  happen tonight is all I’m saying.”</p><p>    “It pays to be prepared. That’s why I have my routine electrolysis.”   Priya chuckled and leaned over to give me a high five.</p><p>    “I agree, Pri. I am perpetually silky and loving it.” I swirled my brush into my bronzer.</p><p>    “I prefer epilating. It hurts, like, a lot, but my legs are so smooth      afterwards.” Chelsea added as she leaned over and took her moisturizer back from Lottie.</p><p> I went behind the screen to finish getting ready for the evening. I chose a sexy white shirt dress and paired it with a white corset and strappy heels that laced up my legs. I came out so that Lottie could help me lace up my under bust corset.</p><p>    “Lani, I love,” Lottie breathed, “I’d totally borrow it if it was black.”</p><p>     “Thanks Lots.” I giggled.</p><p>I finished off my look by gathering my hair in a loose half up half down do and smeared a soft pink stain on my lips.</p><p>    “Take these.” Chelsea pressed some earrings into my hand as I sprayed my pulse points with perfume.</p><p>     “Why? Have they always brought you luck?”</p><p>    “Of course, babes.”</p><p>    “Ladies, let’s go get our men!” Hope crowed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Graham</em>
</p><p>All us lads headed to the dressing room to get ready for the evening. My head was still reeling from the challenge. I licked my lips and felt myself hardening as I tasted the ghost of her essence.</p><p>  “Fred, Fred, Fred,” tsked Arjun as the other man buried his head in his hands.</p><p>   “Bruv, I know” Fred groaned as Elijah clapped his back sympathetically. “I’m in the doghouse with Marisol tonight. But man” he suddenly leaned back onto the bench and grinned “was it fucking worth it!”</p><p>Arjun and Elijah dogpiled on top of Fred in congratulations. I shared a chuckle with Carl and we reached into our drawers to grab our things to take a quick shower before the party.</p><p> “Now onto these two smug bastards.” Arjun barreled into us and failed to put us in a double headlock. “No pants for you two tonight.”</p><p>“Arjun! The fuck!” I roared as he grabbed Carl and I’s boxer briefs and ran behind Elijah.</p><p> “Right!” Fred scoffed at us with a gleam in his eye. “You all made out like bandits today. Cheeky snog with Hope? Seven minutes with Nalani? Bet’s a bet mate.”</p><p>Carl flushed and walked off to get his shower. I groaned inwardly as I remembered the bet we made the previous day. The speed of this place was doing my head in. In such little time, so much could change.</p><p> “Right. Bet’s a bet,” I grouched as I looked for my thickest slacks to wear tonight.</p><p>I needed the camouflage for my stiffy and Nalani certainly wasn’t going to make this easy for me. Her body was unbelievable, and she was fun to be around. Smart as a whip too but humble. In person she seemed miles away from the posh stunner of the villa that she was on telly.</p><p>“Now that the youngster is out of the room,” Fred chuckled. “What’d you get into with Nalani in the cupboard, G?”</p><p>“Regale us with your scurvy sexploits, Captain!” Arjun added, as both men lay down on the benches with their fists under their faces and fluttered their eyelashes at me.</p><p>“He doesn’t have to say anything, stop perving!” Elijah laughed, cracking his towel across the bums of the men.</p><p>Graham looked at him gratefully before leaving the room. Exactly, I need to relive that experience in the shower. I need all the help I can get tonight.</p><p> </p><p>*********</p><p>The Casa Amor lawn had been done up with a light sprinkling of fairy lights and a DJ was spinning out some Pop and R&amp;B. With Graham nowhere to be seen I sat on the bench next to Chelsea and Elijah. And continued to look around bored out of my skull.</p><p>    “Looking for me?” A familiar voice said from behind me.</p><p>I looked up to see Graham coming over with two glasses of wine. He handed one to me as he sat down on the bench next to me.</p><p>    “Thank you,” I said, and took a sip.</p><p>He pushed one of my tendrils behind my ear and I shivered as I gazed into his warm brown eyes.</p><p>     He leaned over and whispered into my ear. “You look ravishing” He pressed a kiss to the side of my face and added “And absolutely luscious”</p><p>I blushed as I felt his gaze linger between my breasts, perched precariously underneath my neck thanks to the corset. I felt my panties get wet and rushed to change the subject to maintain some semblance of my control.</p><p>    “Fred looks like he’s trying it on Priya now.” I remarked, looking off into the distance.</p><p>Graham took a sip as he followed my gaze to watch them sitting on the loungers.</p><p>     “Good for him. She seems more like his type anyway,” he snuggled closer to me, dropping his voice so only I could hear, “he studied Marisol in the villa, you know. He figured she would be eager to match with someone who was all into her and would be</p><p>     his ticket into the Villa. Doesn’t hurt that she would help him with his career since she is in entertainment law.”</p><p>I sipped my sweet white wine as I recalled my speed dating disaster convos with him earlier. No wonder he was reading off his resume. A model on his arm would have been a boost to his social media for sure.</p><p>    “So, he never really fancied her?” I said.</p><p>    “Who does?”</p><p>We shared a chuckle, and he grabbed our empty glasses and sat them next to the bench before wrapping his arm around my shoulders. He felt my body stiffen with a sober thought.</p><p>    “Relax Duck.”</p><p>    “Duck?!” I laughed in surprise with a buzz and a squeak. Fuck, he’s right.</p><p>    “If I cared about getting into the Villa, you would be the last girl I would hitch my star on.”</p><p>    “Gee thanks.”</p><p>He just pressed his lips to my temple and pulled me closer to him. The scent of his aftershave took over my senses, spicy and dangerous.</p><p>I thought back on my short time in the Villa. Bobby lacked maturity, Gary lacked fidelity, Rahim and Noah lacked confidence, Lucas lacked humility and Rocco authenticity. Graham so far, had everything I was looking for. He yanked me out of my reverie as he suddenly stood up and pulled me to my feet.</p><p>   “Let’s dance,” he said.</p><p>
  <span class="u">🎵</span>
  <em> <span class="u"> Pour Me Another One- Krept &amp; Konan, Tabitha</span></em>
</p><p>
  <em>I've been thinking 'bout you all night long</em>
  <br/>
  <em>But I don't really wanna know what you've been on</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'ma keep on sipping 'til the feeling's gone</em>
  <br/>
  <em>So pour me another one</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Oh oh, baby (x3)</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Pour me another one</em>
</p><p>    “Bit of a free-for-all on this dance floor tonight.” Elijah remarked as Chelsea pulled him to the middle of the floor.</p><p>Everyone swayed and bopped to the beat while taking sips from their drinks. I danced away from the girls as Hope pulled them into a huddle to talk about what might have gone on in the Villa during the day’s challenge. No fucks given Ms. Hope<em>.</em> The rest of the Casa Amor boys danced with each other awkwardly waiting for the talk to conclude. I felt strong hands gripping my hips as I pressed myself into Graham’s broad chest.</p><p>
  <em>No time, no time for no bad vibes</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I think, I like her like the trap line</em>
</p><p>I swayed my hips to the sexy beat and leaned over to show him some of the wine the Caribbean is known for. His hands gripped my hips tighter as I heard him curse under his breath. I fluttered my hips against his hardening length before popping back up.</p><p>“You are driving me to madness.” He groaned as he stroked his hands up my sides before resting them back on my hips.</p><p>
  <em>Flowers</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I can bring you flowers</em>
  <br/>
  <em>We'll make love for hours</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And hours, and hours, and</em>
</p><p>The girls talk finally finished and they made their way back to their partners. Poor Elijah and Carl started to tango together as Hope and Chelsea walked off to the loungers to talk alone.</p><p>As the song finished, Graham spun me around and pulled me into a rough kiss. I gasped as his lips devoured mine and his fingers gripped the back of my neck. He buried his hand in my hair and nibbled my lower lip until it felt bruised and raw.</p><p>    “Come on sailor boy,” I laced my fingers through his and pulled him towards the villa, “I need to look at that tattoo again.”</p><p>With the crew preoccupied with filming the rest of the pitiful cocktail party and Hope and Chelsea’s lounger talk that was probably overflowing with melodrama, we were able to sneak back to our beloved cupboard.</p><p>    Graham arched his eyebrows quizzically. “Hungry love?”</p><p>    “Yes, just not for crisps.” I opened the door and drew him to the deepest wall of the cupboard before shutting off the light and closing the door behind us.</p><p>    “If you turn off the light, how will you see my tattoo?”</p><p>    “I’m a woman of many talents”</p><p>I chuckled hoarsely as I ran my fingers through his hair and kissed the dip in his neck. I slid my hand down his chest and unbuckled his belt. I felt him grin against the side of my face. I nipped at his neck and fell to my knees. I heard him gasp as I pressed my lips to his wave tattoo and used my muscle memory to retrace the lines with my tongue. I ran the zipper of his pants down carefully and his cock sprang free.</p><p>    I gasped in shock. “No underwear, sailor boy?”</p><p>    “Bet with the boys.” He grimaced in the quasi darkness.</p><p>    “What was the bet?” I dragged my tongue lazily from tip to base as he let out a low groan.</p><p>    “That I would find someone here. I said I wouldn’t,” he moaned softly.</p><p>I thought about that for a second and it broke my heart. The salty sea dog seemed broken, just like me. I focused so I could bring him the most pleasure possible and started to kiss my way back to his tip and swirled my tongue around it.</p><p>    “Fuck, Nalani! Jesu-” He groaned out, plunging his fingers in my hair, bucking his hips against me urgently.</p><p>I let his thick hard cock slide smoothly into my mouth as I continued to swirl my tongue around it. I felt gobs of my saliva drool out of the side of my mouth and fall into my heaving cleavage. I couldn’t fit all of it into my mouth, so I relaxed my throat to take him in further. I rested my hand on his hip and slid my mouth smoothly up and down his slick cock.</p><p>    “So wet and hot, fuck!” He gurgled as he pressed his hips into me.</p><p>I pressed my thighs together to increase pressure on my throbbing clit. Sucking cock always made me wet, and this session was no exception. My thong was absolutely soaked, and I moaned around Graham’s cock at the sensation of the fabric rubbing between my slit. He seemed so close as my moaning threw his rhythm off. I reached up and rolled his balls together in my hand and gently tugged.</p><p>    “Fuck” He growled hoarsely as he started to spurt deeply down my</p><p>    cock sucking throat.</p><p>I felt his knees buckle and pressed him firmly into the wall. I took my mouth off his semi hard cock and kissed the tip. He murmured a string of curses as he slid down the wall to face me.</p><p>    “So you found someone, eh?” I looked at him hesitantly in the darkness.</p><p>    “Yup,” he drew me closer and pressed a kiss to my forehead “and I’m never letting her go.”</p><p>*********</p><p>I woke up to an empty bed and stretched all my limbs straight out. Bobby’s starfish eat your heart out. I felt my face stretch into a Cheshire grin as I thought about last night. I felt the bed sink besides me, and I flipped the duvet cover down and looked around. All of the beds were empty save for Marisol and Fred who were having a whispered but heated discussion.</p><p>    “Morning Duck.” Graham murmured, running his fingers through his wet hair as he handed me a cuppa.</p><p>    “Bless you.” I sipped it. Perfect temperature, sweetness, and flavor.  </p><p>    What couldn’t this man do?</p><p>    “I’ve saved you some croissants.”</p><p>My eyes sparkled at him excitedly. He watched me with an amused expression on his face.</p><p>     “But they told me you can’t get them until you get your butt</p><p>    downstairs.”</p><p>Fuckers. I sprinted out of bed and rushed to get ready. I put on my leopard print bikini and pulled my hair into a low ponytail.</p><p>    “Wow.” Graham stated simply as I strode out of the bathroom.</p><p>It appeared that Marisol and Fred got the same memo as I gazed around at the recently emptied room. He wrapped me in his arms and kissed me firmly on the lips as he gently tugged my ponytail.</p><p>    “Let’s go before Pri finds my croissants.” I mumbled.  </p><p>As I headed to the kitchen, Graham went to join the boys in a riveting game of floaty take away in the pool. I joined Priya and Lottie at the counter and swatted Priya’s hand away from my plate.</p><p>    “Nalani, how is it going with our resident fisherman?” Lottie said,</p><p>    touching her tongue to her top lip. “Has his ship docked at your port?”</p><p>I heard Priya choke on her orange juice behind me. Mercilessly, the blonde continued.</p><p>    “Has his sail swelled under your wind? Has his crab entered your pot?”</p><p>    “I didn’t think those could have been any less sexy, but then you came out with that last one.” I grimaced, hiding my reddening face behind</p><p>    my half-eaten croissant.</p><p>    “Please stop, Lots!” Priya cackled.</p><p>    “If you must know…,” I started, “we have been getting up to thangs around here.”</p><p>    “Atta girl!” Priya pulled me into a one-armed hug, stealing a piece of my croissant. “That’s what I like to hear!”</p><p>    “So how was it?” Lottie asked.</p><p>    “A mouthful.”</p><p>We all laughed until we had tears streaming down.</p><p>    “So, what’s the tea on everyone else?” I asked as I went to the sink with my plate.</p><p>     “Fred is totally smitten with our dear Priya.” Lottie smirked.</p><p>    “As he well should be!” I added. “Taking him back Pri?”</p><p>    “Definitely! I mean, Noah is sweet and all but I’m no one’s third choice you know? Here he was, wanting to couple with Nalani and when she turned him down, he picks me. If Jakub hadn’t picked Hope, I’m certain Nope would still be terrorizing us all.”</p><p>    “Hear, hear!” Lottie and I chorused, clinking our glasses together.</p><p>    “What about you, Lots? Deffo bringing the intense DJ back?”</p><p>    “I still like Gary,” she started, “but with him being with Chels and me being with Rahim, I must do what’s best for me you know? But I can’t bring him back because my heart’s not in it. I gotta stick with my girls and not crack on with their men behind their</p><p>    back. I’ll stay in a friendship couple if I have to.”</p><p>    “Hear, hear!” Priya and I chorused, clinking our glasses together.</p><p>    “And as for everyone else,” Priya looked around and leaned in, “Hope and Carl have been sticking it on each other any chance they’ve got.”</p><p>    “No!” I gasped.</p><p>    “I got a text!” Hope bellowed from the loungers where she was</p><p>    relaxing with Carl and bounded to the middle of the lawn.</p><p>    “What does it say?” I said as we briskly walked up to her.</p><p>    “It’s not a text, it’s a video.”</p><p>    “So play it then!” I answered, adding <em>bitch </em>in my head.</p><p>
  <em>Gary and Lucas are alone in the kitchen, talking quietly together.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I tell you what, mate. I’d take any of these girls’ home to my nan.” Gary said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Noah’s eyes go wide as he looks at somebody offscreen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Woah, she looks just like Nalani” Noah said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lucas is kissing a girl on the lawn. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That’s it! Come on.” Gary said. “That’s ten seconds!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“They seem to be enjoying this…” Jakub said</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re one to talk, mate.” Gary added with a frown.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Back in the kitchen, Noah and Gary are talking.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I tell you what. Doing bits on the first night.” Noah said shaking his head. “It changes everything.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No doubt.” Gary answered.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The girls went silent until…</p><p>    “What the hell, Gary?” Chelsea scowled. “Which one of those girls</p><p>    are you taking to see your nan?!”</p><p>I looked over at Lottie. Her face was unreadable as she turned and walked away. Priya shook her head at me as I started to go after her.</p><p>    “Was it just me, or did Noah have a breakup beard?” Marisol quizzed.</p><p>    “Play it again!” Chelsea demanded.</p><p>    “I don’t think we need to see that again, Chels.” I started.</p><p>    “We don’t need to, but I want to.” The tiny blonde scowled.</p><p>    “Have at it then.” I added as I walked away from the girls.</p><p>    “How could Gary do this to me!” I heard Chelsea screech as I walked to the swinging bed.</p><p>Why does she even care? She was with him for all of five minutes and she’s been dangling off Elijah’s dick from day one. I was concerned about Lottie. The witch says she’s being loyal to her friendship couple but me and Pri know she’s being loyal to Gary. I smelled spicy aftershave before I felt the rock of the swing under me. I rubbed my eyes and moved my book off my chest.</p><p>    “Hiding from the girls?” Graham chuckled as he smoothed my hair out of my face.</p><p>    “From all of them, except Lots and Pri.” I yawned sitting up. I absentmindedly stroked the beard at his jawline.</p><p>    “Speaking of which, I was told to retrieve you so you can get ready for the evening.”</p><p>He scooped me up easily and planted me on my feet. I grumbled as I shuffled to the dressing room and he swatted at my bottom as he headed off to get dressed as well. I zipped into the communal bathroom for a quick cold shower and walked into the usual cloud of Priya’s fragrances in the dressing room. Melon and... juniper? </p><p>    “It’s the last night at the Casa!” Hope called out “Let’s go all out ladies.”</p><p>    “Yassss Lani! Working that dress!!” Lottie catcalled as I stroke a pose in my fluffy white towel against the wardrobe.</p><p>    “It’s the syrup thighs for me!” Priya added as I leaned over and twerked.</p><p>We continue to cackle with each other as I fished out the look for tonight. One thing I could say for certain with the way Lucas packed my luggage; the man has phenomenal taste. I chose my blood red minidress. It showcased my full cleavage and the back dipped precariously low. I paired it with my strappy red heels. When I stepped from behind the screen the room hushed.</p><p>    “Fuck.” Marisol murmured as she gazed approvingly at my outfit from head to toe.</p><p>    “Whoo-whoo,” Chelsea bubbled.</p><p>    “What?” Lottie craned her head around to look at the petite blonde.</p><p>    “I can’t wolf whistle, so I go whoo-whoo.” Chelsea added sadly.</p><p>    “Fucking precious, Chels.” I beamed.</p><p> </p><p>*********</p><p>    “…. Bring us back to the Villa, and let’s be the best together!” Fred finished with jazz hands.</p><p>I looked past Priya’s head to grin at Graham as he groaned and covered his face with his hand. There was silence.</p><p>    “It would have been so much better on a banner…” Carl trailed off, biting his lip.</p><p>I heard a low whistle through the group of boys as I excused myself through the group of girls to stand in front of Graham.</p><p>    “Mate, I know.” Arjun whispered back to Elijah.</p><p>Graham stiffly offered me his arm and I laced mine through it, confused at the gesture. As we strode away from the group, he lowered his voice to a menacing tone.</p><p>    “You have no business looking so….”</p><p>    “So?” I raised my eyebrows at him innocently.</p><p>    “So fuckable.” he finished in a harsh whisper as we sat down at the firepit.  </p><p>I turned away from him to throw a smirk out at the night sky and tossed my hair over my shoulder so he could take in the back of my dress. I heard the red head stifle a groan before his lips found the back of my neck and caressed my spine in a series of wet kisses. I gasped as the night breeze stroked my back after his kisses and my hard nipples pressed into the thin fabric. He kissed his way back up my spine as he massaged the goosebumps from my arms. I spun around and grabbed his face, meeting his lips in an urgent kiss. He laced his fingers into the hair at the nape of my neck and pulled me away slightly. I moaned in protest. He looked down at my bruised lips and trailed one of his fingers over them. I opened my mouth obediently and he ran his fingertip across my lower lip, scraping against my teeth. I heard a series of loud chuckles about three feet away from us. Without warning, Graham moved a full seat away from me and stared off into the distance.</p><p> “What the fuck?” I hissed, standing up, smoothing my dress down and tossing my hair down to cover my chest.</p><p> “Nal-,” Graham started.</p><p> “Are you afraid to be seen kissing me?!”</p><p> “What? No, of course not!”</p><p> “Why did you move away so quickly then?”  </p><p> “I heard some of the other lads milling about.”</p><p> “Maybe some other time then? When you aren’t afraid to be seen with me.” I stated icily as I strode away from him.</p><p>I made it to the other side of the lawn and joined the other girls at the champagne tower and resisted the urge to glance back at the fire pit. I listened to Marisol and Hope drone on about what Noah might be doing at the villa until I felt someone behind me.</p><p>    “Hey Nalani, can we have a word?” Graham started as he went to take my arm.</p><p>I thanked the moisturizer gods as I slipped from his grasp and walked towards the villa. I heard him let out an exasperated sigh as he followed me to the bedroom and then to the rooftop. I swirled a duvet around myself, sat on the bench, and waited. Graham sat next to me and formed his hands into a steeple.</p><p>    “Nalani, I don’t quite understand why you’re upset right now.”</p><p>    “Seriously?! I was kissing you and you couldn’t move away fast enough. You’re like all the rest.” I bristled, staring off into the darkness of the Spanish mountains.</p><p>   “Like who?” He sighed.</p><p>   “My ex. We were together for two years. He never wanted to be seen out with me.” I flushed in new anger. So many stolen kisses, late night hookups, canceled dates, and yet, I stayed.</p><p>    “One time, I had to hide under a bed when his family came home early.”</p><p>   “Duck, that’s terrible.” Graham found my hand under the blanket mountain and clasped it tightly.</p><p>   “He broke it off.” I scoffed, “he had found his ‘soulmate’ he called her. But he told me to take care of myself and drop a few stone.”   </p><p>   “Fucking Chr-,” he exhaled sharply and gently grabbed my jaw to turn my face to look at him. “I haven’t known you very long, but you don’t deserve that. I’m sorry. He’s a blasting idiot.”</p><p>  I blinked back tears. I knew all that Graham said was true but there was still a part of me, deep down, that felt as though the happiness I felt with him, was on borrowed time.</p><p>    “So, what was that all about then?”</p><p>    “The lads have been joshing me for what’s been going on between us. I think they spotted us on the bench and used it as an opportunity to perv about.”</p><p>I groaned inwardly. Here I was jumping to conclusions. I thought back to the challenge and all the times we had already kissed and cuddled, in full sight of everyone in the villa.</p><p>    “I saw Arjun and Fred skulking around and laughing after you abandoned me at the firepit.”</p><p>    “I did not abandon you!” I laughed, feeling the tension of the night fading away.</p><p>    “You left me to fend for myself. My trousers were tight, I couldn’t get up.”</p><p>    “Sounds like you got up plenty.” I looked at him, eyes twinkling.</p><p>    “Har, har” he grouched as he captured my lips with his. I let the duvet fall and gradually deepened the kiss. I sighed into his mouth, his tongue accepting the invitation and entwining with my own. I pulled back a moment for some air.</p><p>He looked at me, his eyes holding a bit of wildness and something I couldn’t quite name. We sat there for a long moment as the stars watched in silence.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Decisions, Decisions pt.1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Time at Casa Amor is drawing to a close. Who will stick? Who will switch?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  </p><p>🎵 How Does It Feel by M-22</p><p>I woke up wrapped in Graham’s strong arms, his hot length pressed against my bottom. I wiggled teasingly against it. He let out a low hiss and playfully nipped my neck.</p><p>    “Guys, I got a text!” Chelsea yelled. Groaning, I sat up and rubbed my eyes.</p><p>    ‘Girls today is your last day in Casa Amor. This morning the boys are going to treat you to brunch. Then you’ll return to the Villa in the afternoon. This evening, you will be asked whether you want to stick with your current partner in the Villa, or switch </p><p>    and couple up with one of the boys from Casa Amor. Your partner in the Villa will face the same decision. #packyourbags #endoftheline #allchangeplease ‘</p><p>I let out a string of curses and flopped back down onto my pillow.</p><p>    “Duck!” Graham scoffed and ran a finger down my side, making me squirm. “You’ve let me rub off on you.”</p><p>    “I can’t wait to see our boys again.” Lottie smiled but her face quickly darkened. “But what if they bring back those girls?”</p><p>    “Do you think Ibrahim would do that?” Chelsea squeaked.</p><p>    “I think you’ve all got a lot to talk about. We’ll leave you to it.” Graham said as he led the Casa boys out of the room. “We’ve got a brunch to prepare.”</p><p>    “I think we all have a decision to make.” Hope yawned and stretched    </p><p>    “But let’s get dressed so we can look good enough to make it.”</p><p>I shuffled out of the bedroom trailing after the girls and slunk into a cold shower. I gasped as the arctic water hit my body and I soaped up to lean against the wall tiles to have a think.</p><p>Lucas was my type physically. His chiseled movie star looks would make any girl swoon. Fuck, he probably had half of those girls chasing after him. We didn’t have much of a chance to connect after the ‘disaster recoupling’ so likely, he is bringing a girl back. Graham. He was so raw, so rugged, but there was a tenderness there that I didn’t quite expect. Unlike the other Casa boys, he hadn’t pushed me to decide to bring him back. Did he think I wouldn’t?</p><p>I turned off the water and replayed the memory of our time during the last few days. He didn’t think he would find someone here. I felt a dull ache in my chest because up until Casa, I felt the same. I had thrown out the possibilities with the other boys because of all the criteria they didn’t fit, and here I was with someone who checked all those boxes but we both felt unworthy of each other. I smirked sadly at the realization and bundled myself in a fluffy white towel. I padded into the dressing room to put on my last bikini.</p><p>    “Babes, I am so excited to be going back to the Villa,” Chelsea grinned as she wrapped her hair around the curling rod, “I feel like was hardly there at all before we all got whisked away.”</p><p>    “That coupling was an absolute disaster.” Priya added, spritzing herself all over in some sweet citrusy splendor.</p><p>    “For me for sure.” Hope said bitterly. “I got Jakub, but we all know if things had gone differently…”</p><p>She narrowed her eyes at me. I ignored her and tousled my hair sexily in the mirror. This bitch was relentless! Her pants were in a twist over Noah kissing me. I still didn’t understand how Noah could tell Priya that he ‘fell for me’ when me and the boy barely said five words to each other. Imagine if Lucas hadn’t picked me before he did.</p><p>    “Hope, Jakub caused that by picking you. Not Nalani.” Priya said angrily. She stepped behind the screen to change.</p><p>    Hope suddenly slammed her hands on the counter as she blinked back tears. “I know, I just, everything seems to be slipping away, you know?</p><p>    “I’ve been trying so hard to make our relationship stronger, better, and he still….” Marisol wandered over to give her an awkward hug. “All that time he was telling me one thing and telling Priya another.”</p><p>    Chelsea gasped. “Priya! Jakub was grafting on you too!”</p><p>Hope and I both let out a sharp bark of laughter and looked at each other.</p><p>    “No Chels.” I said gently.</p><p>    “It’s been good to have some time away with you girls, but reality is about to kick in again.” Marisol said as she put on her heels. “Do we stick with our boys in the Villa, or do we take a chance on one of these guys?”</p><p>A phone ding broke the silence.</p><p>    “Girls the boys of Casa Amor are waiting outside to wow you with a delicious brunch. #lastchance #bigfinish” Lottie read out.</p><p>   “I’m not even ready yet! “Hope wailed.</p><p>    “I noticed,” Priya smiled “while you all were chatting nonsense about what’s going to happen later, Nalani and I were the only ones actually getting ready.”</p><p>    “Suffer” I said cattily as I tousled my hair and followed Priya out the door.  </p><p>*********</p><p>Unfortunately, the producers stopped us from walking out without the rest of the girls and corralled us in the living room until everyone was done.</p><p>    “Girls, stop. You are not ready for this!” Hope said biting her lip.</p><p>Each boy was standing by a café table holding a champagne flute. But each one—</p><p>    “Oh, my word.” I stammered, holding my chest.</p><p>Dressed in only cuffs, bowtie collars, and a tiny black speedo.</p><p>    “Please ladies take a seat.” Graham boomed. “Your waiter will be with you shortly.” He added, winking at me.</p><p>   “I feel a little faint.” Chelsea squeaked. Me too sis, me too.</p><p>Each girl rushed over to their respective partner. Chelsea giggle ran to Elijah. Lottie strutted to Kassam. Priya sashayed to Fred. Hope strolled to Carl. Marisol sulked to Arjun. And I, couldn’t move my feet. The girls were too preoccupied with their men to notice.</p><p>    In an instant, Graham strode over to me. “Need some help?” He grinned dangerously.</p><p>I felt myself barely nod and before I knew it, he threw me over his shoulder. As he walked to the table, he swatted my bottom with a satisfying thwack and rubbed it before placing me in my chair. He pushed my chair in and turned to me.</p><p>    “What can I get you?” He said gently, with a twinkle in his eye. He laid a napkin across my knee.</p><p>     “Tea and toast.” I mumbled, feeling my face flush as I realized I was eye level to his wave tattoo and black speedo. He put a finger on my chin and raised my head up to meet his eyes.</p><p>    “Eyes up here Duck.” He said, amused. “Be right back.”</p><p>I sipped my water and looked around seeing a flurry of boys off to do the same. I met Priya’s eyes and she waggled her tongue at me. I scowled at her and mistakenly gazed at Lottie who pressed her tongue to the inside of her cheek in a lewd gesture. I spit out my water and started coughing. I felt a clap on my back as Graham returned with a plate piled high with food. He sat across from me and grabbed a piece of buttered toast. I took a sip of tea to gather myself. We rested in a comfortable silence for a moment.</p><p>    “How has Casa Amor been for you?” Graham said, sitting back to cross his arms.</p><p>I took a piece of toast myself and took a bite, chewing slowly to study him. Marisol was insufferable, but she did teach me an awful lot about body language. She said that people cross their arms to self-comfort. I raised my eyes to his to see what was there. His eyes were edged in the familiar wildness but also had a hint of uncertainty? I thought over my next words.</p><p>    “It’s been a nice escape from the Villa. I’ve had a lot of fun.”</p><p>    “Fun? Yeah.” He looked away. I felt him slipping away from me.</p><p>As I opened my mouth to explain, Chelsea screeched.</p><p>    “I got a text!” she read. “Girls, your stay at Casa Amor is over. It’s time to head back to the Villa. #getpacking #yourcarriageawaits”</p><p>   “See you.”</p><p>Graham said softly as he stood up and walked away.</p><p>Before we left Casa Amor, producers brought us some bikinis from some new sponsor. I sighed as I got dressed again and rolled my hair into a low bun. After brunch, Graham had simply disappeared. If they knew where he was the Casa boys weren’t giving it up. I even had the other girls do reconnaissance to no avail. This gold bikini would do nicely as I picked the brightest suit for my somber mood.</p><p>    “Where are these bikinis even from?” Marisol scoffed. “They’re so revealing.”</p><p>    “Better to show them syrup thighs!” Priya crowed as she bumped my hip with hers.</p><p>We piled into a Jeep and made our way back to the main Villa. The Jeep scrunched over the gravel as it pulled up to the Villa. All the girls started reminiscing about when we all first arrived but to me, they sounded like they were underwater. I strode to the Villa and pushed open the doors. It was uncharacteristically quiet.</p><p>I went to the kitchen to find a seltzer. I reached into the cupboard and froze remembering seven minutes with Graham. His hands all over me. His mouth, I groaned and shut the door quickly, pinching my finger.</p><p>I put my finger into my mouth and sucked it to sooth the pain away. I remembered rough, calloused hands but gentle fingertips. I heard a splash and looked up to see Chelsea flailing away in the pool and Priya reclining on the loungers. The pool. I felt my heart beating out of my chest as I thought about teeth nibbling my earlobes and cold tiles pressing into my back but feeling like I was filled to the brim with molten lava.</p><p>    “Lani?” Lottie said from behind me and I jumped.</p><p>    “Geeze Lots, you scared the fuck out of me.”</p><p>    “Sorry,” the witch frowned. “I didn’t know how to get your attention and I figured touching your shoulder would be worse.”</p><p>I retrieved the ice from the fridge and placed it in the cup, but my hands wouldn’t cooperate to open the can.</p><p>    “Babe your hands are shaking!” Lottie grabbed the can from me and finished setting up the drink. “Are you ok?”</p><p>    I felt my face grow wet with tears. “No.”</p><p>    She came around the counter and embraced me, smelling like patchouli and roses. She wiped my tears away with her hands. “Girl council?”</p><p>    I shook my head. “I fucked up Lots. I don’t know if I can fix it.”</p><p>We both took a seat at the counter as I told her about our brunch date and my realization. She listened silently.</p><p>    “Lani, Graham is crazy about you and he’s been that way since day one.”</p><p>I grabbed a paper towel and dabbed at my eyes.</p><p>    “All of these whores besides me and Pri have been trying to take down that man. Marisol and Hope both tried to share a bed with him, and Chelsea tried to graft him when you left during the cocktail party,” she covered my hands with hers, “but he didn’t bat an eye, you know why? Because he’s falling in love with you.”</p><p>    “I don’t know, Lots.”</p><p>    “Tell you what. Let’s look at what the tea leaves say about it?”</p><p>I shrugged as the witch set about preparing the brew and we walked to the swinging bed to finish the ritual.</p><p>    “Now Lani, as you sip, focus on your intent. What is the specific question you want answered?”</p><p>I felt a headache forming after the tears of the morning. What did I want to know? Is Graham in love with me? Is he the better choice? Will Lucas stick or switch? What do I want?</p><p>I scowled as I sipped the bitter brew; trying and failing to quiet my mind to focus my intent as Lots said. I followed her directions to swirl the remnants and passed her the cup. She pressed the saucer to the lip and flipped it over quickly. She removed the saucer after a moment and gazed into the teacup.</p><p>    “What do you se-”</p><p>    “Shh” Lottie admonished as she continued to peer into the cup.</p><p>I bit my lip and juggled my leg as the witch took a century to read the leaves.</p><p>    “What a fucking mess, babes,” she said, shaking her head. “Did you focus your intent? The leaves are all over the place.”</p><p>    “As best as I could Lots. My head’s scrambled.”</p><p>    “Ok. What I keep seeing are signs that you need to explore more of your inner world before looking outward for love because healthy personal discovery could lead you to inviting new romance.”</p><p>    “Right.”</p><p>    “I also see a crossroads in your future. You will have to make a choice, that’s obviously the recoupling. Look here?” She pointed at a mass of tea leaves. “That shows me two potential lovers.”</p><p>    “What does it say about them?” Two potential lovers? Must be Lucas and Graham.</p><p>The witch looked at me sadly. “I also see a potential there for infidelity. Is it one of them? Is it both of them? I can’t really tell. Sorry Lani.” She put the teacup down and pulled me into an embrace. I accepted the embrace and sighed. So, Lucas might be switching. I knew that was a possibility and prepared myself for that a while ago, but Graham? I had to bring him back. I had to see this through. My phone dinged. I went to the middle of the lawn and yelled out.</p><p>    “Girls, it’s nearly time for tonight’s recoupling. You’ll be deciding to stick with your partner from the Villa or couple up with a Casa Amor boy. You will then find out the decision your Villa boy has made. #stickortwist #leapoffaith”</p><p>     “If I’m doing this, I’m going to look my best.” Priya grinned walking towards the dressing room.”</p><p>Chelsea was blathering on about finding her positive vibes and Marisol was being crunchy as usual. I put on my emerald green mini dress and focused on doing my makeup in the mirror.</p><p>    “Pull yourself together babes and have an easy time of it. Like Nalani.” Hope finished and I felt a roomful of eyes on me. I ignored them. I pinned my hair up and left some tendrils down. After spraying Tocca on my pulse points, I went out to the terrace to wait for the rest of the girls to finish.</p><p>    “Lani,” Priya said gently. “They want us down by the firepit for the recoupling.”</p><p>A warm breeze caressed my skin as we made our way across the lawn. The host was there and the Casa Amor boys were lined up in front of the fire pit as we arrived.</p><p>   “They all scrub up pretty nicely, don’t they?” Hope preened.</p><p>   “I’m disappointed they didn’t come in those waiter outfits, to be honest.” Priya said, sharing a chuckle with Marisol. Lottie squeezed my hand as we took our seats around the fire pit.</p><p>Fred winked at Priya. “Nice place you ladies have here!”</p><p>   “I wonder how the cohabitation is going to work here.” Carl said, biting his lip.</p><p>   “You worried about where we’re going to sleep?” Elijah said in amazement. Carl nodded. “I’m sleeping in a fitties’ bed.” He winked at Chelsea “If I’m lucky.”</p><p>    “Yeah, if you’re lucky.” Kassam said.</p><p>I chanced a look at Graham. He wasn’t looking at me. Lottie noticed and squeezed my hand again.</p><p> “Girls, it’s time to choose. In turn, please say whether you would like to stick with the person you’re coupled with or switch to one of the boys in front of you.” The host said solemnly.</p><p>Our partners were doing the same. If we both stick, we remain as a couple. If we both switched, we will stay in the Villa as a new couple. If one of us switches and the other sticks, the person who stuck would be left single.</p><p>    “Chelsea?”</p><p>    “I’m first!” Chelsea squealed.</p><p>    “Do you wish to stick with Gary? Or do you want to switch?”</p><p>    “I can honestly say this is one of the hardest decisions I’ve ever had to make…. All I can do now is trust the universe to make a good decision for me.” Is she doing eeny, meeny, miney, moe?</p><p>    The tiny blonde shut her eyes and took a deep breath. “I’m going to switch to Elijah.”</p><p>    Lottie scoffed. “Surprise, surprise.”</p><p>    “Lottie, do you wish to stick with Ibrahim? Or do you want to switch?”</p><p>    “This is an easy decision for me. When I left the Villa, I’d only just discovered the person I wanted to be with. He may not be who I’m couple up with and let’s be honest, he may not even like me that much. But I know I need to see him again. And the best        way to do that is to play it safe. The signs are all there and someday we will be together. But until then, I’m going to stick and stay coupled with Ibrahim.”</p><p>Kassam shrugged his shoulders.</p><p>    “Hope, you were coupled up with Jakub. Do you want to stick? Or do you want to switch?”</p><p>    “I really have put a lot of thought into this. I didn’t know exactly what I’m supposed to do here. But the thing that keeps going round in my head is something Bobby said to me on the night Noah and I broke up. He said, ‘You’ve got to be true to your              heart.’ But I realized once I got to Casa Amor, that sometimes your heart can lie. Trying to hold onto Noah has made me a proper beast,” she looked sadly at Priya and me.</p><p>    “And I realize that now. I’ve seen what could have been and I’m excited for what will be.” She smiled shyly. “That’s why I want to switch and couple up with Carl.”</p><p>The tech geek bounded up to Hope and wrapped her in his arms.  </p><p>    “Priya, you were coupled up with Noah. Do you want to stick? Or do you want to switch?”</p><p>    “When I left for Casa Amor, I had just coupled up with a boy I never really thought I would end up with. I liked him but, to be honest, I didn’t think he was interested in me at all. So, I buried any feelings I had for him, and pretended like it didn’t matter. Once I finally had him though, I realized that I would always be second fiddle. Look at this body, am I anyone’s second fiddle?! So, this might leave him single, but I need to put myself first. I’m switching because I have to see if this might become something real. Fred?</p><p>The freckled guitarist leaped up the stairs and covered her face in kisses.</p><p>    “Nalani , you were coupled up with Lucas. Do you want to stick? Or do you want to switch?”  </p><p>    “Like I said at the beginning, I came to Love Island for some fun and a chance at love. But I didn’t truly want love, not really. Because I was super focused on what I didn’t want and kept attracting that in the villa. Being here has given me the perspective to      know what I want. When you know what you want, you don’t need to think about it.</p><p>I stared at Graham until he finally met my eyes. His arms hung at his sides.</p><p>    “So, I’m going to switch and the boy I want to couple up with is the lighthouse to my ship, the wind to my sails, the-”</p><p>    “Jesu- Duck please stop.” Graham grimaced as he strode over to me and scooped me up in his arms.</p><p>Everyone laughed and gave us a round of applause. I sighed deeply into his chest breathing in his spicy scent. He sat down on the bench and held me in his lap.</p><p>    “I don’t know if we can sit like this Graham.”</p><p>    “Fuck if I care love.” He grouched as he captured my lips with his.</p><p>    “Whoo-whoo!” yelled Chelsea and the rest of the girls joined in.</p><p>    “You’re up next Marisol.” Chelsea said</p><p>    “I know Chelsea,” she said irritably “I’m the only girl left.”</p><p>   “Marisol, you were coupled up with Bobby. Do you want to stick? Or do you want to switch?”  </p><p>    “I’ve had some ups and downs since I’ve come into the Villa. Mostly downs, to be honest. You’ve all seen that. None of the couples I’ve tried have gone my way, and one boy that I liked has already been dumped. But since going into Casa Amor, everything      has changed for me. I’ve regained my confidence. When we left for Casa Amor, I was coupled up with Bobby. I know how much he means to all of us, and I hate to think this might leave him single. So, I’m sticking with Bobby.”</p><p>Arjun yowled as if in pain.</p><p>    “Are you serious, Marisol? You assured me that you were taking me back and we fucked all over that place!” The dog walker seethed and seemingly transformed into a ball of rage.</p><p>    “YOU GAVE ME A RIMJOB IN THE KITCHEN!!!!”</p><p>Three burly producers surrounded the man and walked him off the set. Marisol bounded in the opposite direction toward the Beach Hut.</p><p>Kassam was the only Casa Amor boy left and he pulled his ear anxiously. The host kept her smile plastered to her face.</p><p>    “Kassam, the girls have made their decisions. I’m sorry but any boy who is still single must now leave the Villa immediately.”</p><p>We all stood up gob smacked and walked toward the DJ to say goodbye. He grabbed his luggage, waved at us, and strolled out. We all sat back down around the fire pit and listened to Arjun still yelling like a banshee.</p><p>    “Whoo-whoo?” said Chels.</p><p>We all started laughing and couldn’t stop until the tears ran down our faces.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What do you think the villa boys will do? Thanks for the kudos and thanks for reading! ^.^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Decisions, Decisions pt.2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boys return. Who stuck? Who switched? Will Nope return to dominate our story?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>🎵 Magic by Alayna</p><p>    “I’m scared.” Lottie finally said as we waited for the next part of the recoupling. “I want Ibrahim to find someone. I know he deserves that…but I’m asking him to ignore that just so I have the best chance of getting back into the Villa and he has no clue that’s what I’m asking.”</p><p>I leaned over and gave the witch a squeeze. The host continued.</p><p>    “Girls it’s time to find out what the boys decided. If your boy chose to switch and you didn’t, you will be single. Chelsea, let’s see what Gary did. ”</p><p>There was a sound from the entrance and Gary walked around the corner. Alone.</p><p>    “He’s stuck with me!” Chelsea gasped.</p><p>He looked at Chelsea sitting next to Elijah and walked up slowly.</p><p>    “Gary” he stuck his hand out.</p><p>    “Elijah” the other man gave his hand a shake.</p><p>I heard Lottie let out a long breath. They were both currently single but after this topsy turvy night who knew what could happen?</p><p>   “Gary, how does that make you feel?” The host questioned.</p><p>Gary gestured toward Graham, Carl, and Fred. “Looks like we’ve got some new boys for the squad, eh?”</p><p>    “I’ve been calling it a crew.” Graham rumbled.</p><p>    “Hello, sailor!” Gary smirked. I stifled back a laugh and Graham glanced at me sharply.</p><p>     “Lottie, let’s see what Ibrahim did.”</p><p>As soon as she finished, we saw two figures walking across the lawn hand in hand.</p><p>    “Hey guys!” Ibrahim beamed. “I’d like you all to meet…Shannon!”</p><p>    “Hi everyone.” the curvy red head smiled at each of us in turn.</p><p>I chanced a look at Lottie to see her mouth hanging open. “Lots, your mouth.” She snapped it shut before opening it again. ”Um, who is this?”</p><p>    “My name’s Shannon.” She turned to Lottie and smiled again. “You must be Lottie. I’ve heard so much about you.”</p><p>    “Babe, you haven’t heard anything yet,” Lottie scowled and turned to Ibrahim, “we weren’t a couple, but we were coupled up. So I’m not angry but I’m disappointed.”</p><p>    “I’m sorry you feel that way Lottie. But I’m not going to miss a shot at a real relationship.”</p><p>The witch blinked back tears and turned away.</p><p>    “Marisol, let’s see if Bobby decided to stick or switch.”</p><p>    “Hope you girls are ready because the man with the fastest hands in the villa is back---” Bobby bellowed.</p><p>    “Though I’m the man with the fastest fingers.” Graham murmured to me quietly, making my face flush.</p><p>Bobby walked towards Marisol; his face radiant as he saw that she was all alone. His face dropped slightly as he saw Graham behind me. But he quickly pasted his smile back on to kiss her cheek and sit next to her.</p><p>    “So, you stuck eh Bobby?” Priya asked the baker.</p><p>    “You know me. I couldn’t be any stickier if you rolled me in jam.” He turned to look at me. “It’s a total mix-up in here, I’m not sure if I can handle all the excitement.”</p><p>    “Hope, let’s see if Jakub decided to stick or switch.”</p><p>Jakub walked down the stairs alone then turned around to help a svelte redhead in a silver mini dress. The couple held hands as they strode up to join the rest of the group.</p><p>    “Jakub.” he extended his hand to Carl who awkwardly fist bumped it.    </p><p>    “Carl.”</p><p>   “Glad to see you found someone too, babe.” Jakub winked. “This is Emily.”</p><p>The stunning redhead gave everyone a wave before sitting down next to Jakub.</p><p>    “Priya, let’s see what Noah did.”</p><p>Noah came out next all alone. He walked towards Priya with a shy smile then noticed she was sitting next to Fred. He turned towards Hope and noticed she was sitting next to Carl. He turned towards me and noticed I was sitting in Graham’s lap. With a sigh, he turned and sat next to Lottie and Gary.</p><p>      “Nalani, let’s see what Lucas did.”</p><p>Lucas walked down the steps, a girl following just behind him. They joined hands and walked across the lawn. She looked strangely familiar.</p><p>     “Who is that?” Priya asked.</p><p>    “Hey guys. It’s so good to see you all again! This is Blake.” Lucas said. As his eyes roamed over me sitting in Graham’s lap his smile faltered slightly.</p><p>    “I’m so excited to meet you!” the girl said in a syrupy sweet voice.</p><p>Yay. I clung to Graham’s neck with my arm as I felt the other Islanders looking at me. I gazed passively at Lucas.</p><p>   “Nalani, how does that make you feel?” The host questioned.</p><p>   “It’s fine, I’m not bothered.” I said with a shrug.</p><p>   “Are you sure?” Lucas said.</p><p>   “Yeah, we’re cool.”</p><p>   “Obviously, I was worried how this would play out, but it’s good to see you found someone too.” Lucas finished and offered his hand to Graham. “Nice to meet you, by the way.”</p><p>Graham shook his hand stoically and I felt his other hand grip my waist tightly. “I’m Graham.”</p><p>   “This is Blake, by the way.” Lucas said, turning to the slender brunette next to him. “I said that already, didn’t I?”</p><p>I quirked a brow quizzically. Lucas seemed unsettled. A rare occasion indeed.</p><p>  “I’m sorry we’re meeting like this.” she said airily. “I’d never choose to go behind someone else’s back.”</p><p>  “Babe, that sounds so like something Nalani would say.” Chelsea excitedly interjected. The bubbly blonde eyed Blake up and down. “She stands kinda the same way as you too, babe. Don’t you think so Marisol?”</p><p>  “It’s true. They both stand in a way that says ‘I love to put myself out there. I’m an all or nothing type of girl.”</p><p>Out of my peripheral I could see Lottie and Priya shaking their heads emphatically at Chelsea, but she didn’t stop.</p><p>  “Isn’t that funny? What a coincidence that Lucas would couple up with someone just like you while you were gone.” The blonde finished with a flourish as if she’d just found the prize at the bottom of a cereal box.</p><p>  “At first glance, I’d say so what if she’s kinda like me. Lucas has a type. That doesn’t mean anything.” I said, looking at my nails.</p><p>  “I don’t see it, personally. Don’t compare me to Nalani. I’m not one of these sad girls who have to try hard all the time just to look good. That isn’t Lucas’ type either. Besides,” she added with a smirk and a hair toss. “she clearly is the before image in the advert is she not?” she finished with a scoff.</p><p>I heard everyone gasp, then silence, and my vision flooded red.</p><p>“First of all-“ I started, jumping to my feet. I heard a roar behind me as the red-haired scourge also bounded to his feet.</p><p>    “I know this is a girls discussion, but you are OUT OF BOUNDS!”   Graham pulled me into his chest.</p><p>    “Besides air, there must be a sea shrimp’s nest between your ears. Not only is Nalani fucking sexy as hell, she is also brilliant, kind and an absolute delight.! Let’s take a vote crew, raise your hand if you have ever wanted to couple up with Nalani and/ or,-”</p><p>    he looked down at me with a gleam in his eye “your sail hoped to be raised by her wind.”</p><p>One by one, all the boys, including Lucas, raised their hands. As Graham glowered at him, Bobby raised his hand.</p><p>    “Fine,” he said, not meeting my eyes. “Guilty as charged.”</p><p>My face turned a fine shade of beetroot as Marisol, Shannon, Lottie, and Priya raised their hands as well.</p><p>    “Furthermore,” I added, giving her a withering stare, “It’s obvious that Lucas missed me so much he had to couple up with some low budget version of me.”</p><p>Suitably rebuffed, Blake scowled and stomped off towards the villa. Lucas stood there for a second, his hands plunged deep in his pockets.</p><p>    “Sorry for that. Come find me if you’d like to have a chat.” He said grimly and walked slowly after the brunette.</p><p>    “Islanders today has been very intense. Lottie, Gary, and Noah, your partners switched so you are now single. Good luck and goodnight.”</p><p>I nestled into Graham’s chest deeper and sighed as he stroked my hair. Exhausted from all the drama of the day, the other Islanders dispersed from the firepit.  Lottie and Priya stood up to leave and raised their eyebrows. I nodded and they left as well, leaving Graham and I alone.</p><p>   “Want to talk?” Graham said softly. I nodded into his chest. “Roof terrace?” I nodded again. He reluctantly pulled away and grabbed my hand; his huge, calloused hand drowning my own.</p><p>As we walked up to the roof terrace, I blinked back tears. This Blake girl came out of nowhere and cut me to the quick. Is this how people at home see me? I nibbled my lip. Somehow the conversation always came back to my weight. Like, by being fat, I wasn’t entitled. To love. To happiness. To just fucking living in peace.</p><p>Graham sat down next to me, held my hand, and waited. I stared at the floor.</p><p>    “I’ve always been, the ‘before’ you know? I’ve always been fat. It’s not an overactive thyroid or the myriad of health conditions social media doctors assume I have. For the longest time, I hid myself. I thought, if I don’t speak up, if I wear baggy clothing</p><p>    maybe, just maybe, people wouldn’t see me. Because if people see you, they judge you. They give you suggestions on what to do to slim yourself as if you haven’t tried all those things before.</p><p>Graham squeezed my hand as I continued.</p><p>    “I had a school friend who weighed seven stone, you know? Demolished the chicken shop’s menu and couldn’t touch her toes. I would get the salad, and <em>still </em>get dirty looks. So, I studied because my mum always told me ‘brains before beauty’”</p><p> I felt the warm tears roll down my face and laughed bitterly.</p><p>   “Imagine her surprise when I was discovered on campus.”</p><p>Graham released my hand and warm, calloused fingers brushed my tears away as he lifted my face up to meet his eyes. As my blurry eyes focused, I looked deeply into his eyes. There was the ever-familiar wilderness and… love. He pulled my face to his and covered it in soft kisses before finding my mouth. He softly kissed me and stroked my face with his fingers.</p><p>    “You’re so beautiful.” He breathed.</p><p>And I believed.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for the kudos and thanks for reading! 8====D (big smiley face)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Waves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's the day after the Stick or Switch Recoupling. Everyone is settling into their new couples nicely. Some better than others...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  </p><p>🎵 Close by EVER</p><p> </p><p>Drained and exhausted, I collapsed into bed. For only knowing him a few days, Graham seemed to know what I needed with few words. After talking on the roof terrace, we showered together. Unlike my past experiences with men, he didn’t even try one on. He gently kneaded and scrubbed my back as if I were made of the finest porcelain. I put on my comfiest pajamas and nestled into his arms as the little spoon. There is no rest for the weary however and just as soon as the lights came on it seemed as though I was being summoned to the Beach Hut. Stifling a hundred yawns, I scuttled from the bathroom to the dressing room. I put on a simple black suit and my strappy black heels. Lottie and Priya stopped at my station to each give me a kiss on the cheek. Luckily for me, producers had given the free station across from me to the demon queen herself. Ignoring Blake, I balanced my sunglasses on my nose and headed to the Beach Hut.</p><p>As I waited for the prompter to come on, I steeled myself for the onslaught of questions that were about to be unleashed after the previous night’s bruhaha.</p><p>
  <strong>So Nalani, How are you feeling about Lucas switching?</strong>
</p><p>    Wow, they waste no time. “Indifferent. Besides our physical attraction, we didn’t have much of a chance to really connect.”</p><p>
  <strong>How are you feeling about Lucas choosing Blake?</strong>
</p><p>    I pasted on my best kilowatt smile. “Who? I don’t know her?”</p><p>
  <strong>What do you mean?</strong>
</p><p>    “Lucas is a great guy and I hope that he finds what he is looking for.”</p><p>
  <strong>How are you feeling about your relationship with Graham?</strong>
</p><p>    “He is amazing and I’m so very lucky.”</p><p>
  <strong>Thanks Nalani!</strong>
</p><p>As I exited the Beach Hut, I saw Blake making her way over to go do her interview. They got nothing from me, but I bet silicone princess will squeal just to remain relevant. I smoothly pushed my glasses up my nose and headed to the loungers to do some tanning. I picked up the bottle of sunscreen and poured some into my hands. </p><p>    “Nalani, can we talk?” said a deep voice to my left.</p><p>I squinted up at Lucas. “Sure, step into my office.” He nodded at me stiffly and sat down in the lounger across from me. I painted my arms with sunscreen and reached for the bottle again.</p><p>    “Tired of Blake already?”</p><p>     “There’s no need to be like that. I just want a moment to talk. I apologize for her behavior last night; she was bang out of order. Tell me the truth though, what did you actually think when you saw me walk back in with Blake? Were you expecting it?”</p><p>I stroked my legs with sunscreen and watched from behind my lenses as Lucas’ eyes followed my hands hungrily. I smirked as I thought about Graham’s defense of my honor.</p><p>    “We weren’t together for very long so I figured you might and Lottie saw it in her tea leaves.”</p><p>    “Tea leaves? What? I was planning on sticking until we got this video message while you girls were away. And you were in it. It looked like all you girls were having a good time with those lads.”</p><p>I stopped applying sunscreen and moved my sunglasses down to peer at him over the lenses. “So, you assumed I would switch because of the video? We got the same kind of video in Casa Amor and it was a bunch of clips from the challenge.”</p><p>     “Yes, after I saw that, I thought for sure you were going to recouple. Blake also told me that when she watched the show, you looked bored talking to me, so I just thought maybe I was more into it than you were.”</p><p>     “You were physically there during our date. You trusted the opinion of a stranger over your own eyes. I think we had a great chat but was it enough for you to couple up with me?</p><p>    “I wanted to couple up with you from the moment I saw you so I wasn’t going to miss my chance. I was going to pick you even if Jakub hadn’t picked Hope.” He said, his eyes boring into me.    </p><p>Surprisingly, he seemed sincere.</p><p>    “Lucas, we have great physical chemistry, not gonna lie. But, real talk, how would we even work on the outside. We come from very different worlds.”</p><p> I laughed bitterly and rubbed the sunscreen into my chest. I watched him struggle to hold my gaze.</p><p>   “You model and I model sometimes….”</p><p>    “Not what I’m talking about at all. Besides the date, this is probably the most we’ve ever talked, and I’ll admit, I apologize for not giving you a full chance but we’re turning this into something major that it really wasn’t.”</p><p>    “Do you get where I’m coming from though? Do you really like Graham, or were you just playing the game?”</p><p>    “I like him, and I chose the choice that was next to my heart.” I said simply.</p><p>    “I wish I could say I'd done the same. That actually makes me happy to hear that. Mates?” he held out his hand.</p><p>     “Mates.”</p><p>We shook on it; a shiver running up my arm. He bit his lip and sent me his best smolder. He feels it too! I took my hand from his quickly as if it had been scorched. I shook my head, not even thinking about what could have been. As if summoned from the briny deep, the red-haired scourge appeared.     </p><p>    “Alright Duck?”</p><p>    “Yes, just finishing up. However, I require your assistance.”</p><p>Lucas awkwardly got up and gave me a nod before going to retrieve his wench from the Beach Hut. I grinned and handed Graham the bottle of sunscreen.</p><p>    “Can you get my back?” I laid on my chest and untied my bikini top.</p><p>    “Make sure you don’t squirt the cream all over.”</p><p>I heard a string of curses as he took in the thong bottoms of my bikini.</p><p>    “No promises love.”</p><p>After a thorough application of sunscreen to my backside, Graham and I dozed for a bit on the loungers.</p><p>“Guys, I got a text!” Gary yelled.</p><p>After double checking that my bikini was tied, I sat up and yawned. Looking down, I realized Graham was still asleep, his red hair emblazed by the setting sun. On his right arm I traced the rope of his anchor tattoo lightly with my fingertip, feeling as the muscles twitched slightly. Wow, he didn’t stir at all, What if I…? I continued the exploration of his chest, stroking the silky hair that ran down the center of his chest to the treasure below his waistband. As I started to trace the wave tattoo above his waistband, his deep slow breaths started to get shallower. My palm grazed his growing bulge ‘accidently’ for the fifth time and he grabbed me by the wrist.</p><p>    “Duck, what do you think you’re doing?” he growled.</p><p>Fuck, I forgot how deep and sexy his voice was, especially when he just wakes up. “Just waking you up, Gary got a text.” I said innocently.</p><p>     “Right,” he grumbled, releasing my hand to pull my body down to his so that he could capture my lips.</p><p>     “Graham and Nalani, Hope and Carl, there is a teeeeeext!!!!” Bobby half sing-songed half screeched.</p><p>    I giggled into his mouth as he groaned in frustration. “Come, let’s go before they send a search party after us.”</p><p>We both climbed off the loungers and strode up to the Islanders assembled in the kitchen, Hope and Carl coming in shortly thereafter, looking disheveled and trailed by an amused Priya.</p><p>Gary winked at me before reading.</p><p>‘Islanders, the public have been voting for the most compatible couples. The couples that receive the fewest votes will face being dumped tonight. Our resident singles are immune from this dumping. #totesvotes #howdeepisyourlove’</p><p>Great, just what everyone needed, a viewer vote. Pri was with Fred, Jakub with Emily, Hope with Carl, Ibrahim with Shannon, Marisol with Bobby, Chelsea with Elijah, Lucas with Blake, and I was with Graham. Everyone in a new couple seemed to be at the mercy of the viewers. All of us chattered amongst ourselves and just as I was about to return to the loungers with Graham-</p><p>     “Nalani, can I have a word?”</p><p>My mouth dropped open as I stared at Blake. Graham leaned over and closed it with a whisper.</p><p>    “Close your mouth before I give you something to put in there.” He gave my neck a nuzzle before walking off with…. Lucas?</p><p>    “Ok, I guess.” I sighed, staring longingly after Graham. I didn’t wait for an answer as I walked off toward the beanbags and plopped myself down on one.</p><p>Blake, the bitch queen herself, plopped down on another beanbag with a scowl before fixing her face. Let me guess, she wants to apologize. She wants to look better on TV because she might be voted out with Lucas.</p><p>    “Nalani, I want to say how sorry I am for how I acted toward you yesterday.” She said in a diabetically sweet voice. “I hope you can understand the pressure I’m under as a new girl in the Villa.”</p><p>She looked down for a second. “And when it concerns you, Lucas ..,” She trailed off and let out a sigh.</p><p>     “I get it, I totally do. You must be dealing with so much.” I said with faux sincerity, patting her hand softly.</p><p>    “Thanks!” She beamed. “I just wanted to ask you, since you were the last girl to be coupled up with Lucas before me. You weren’t together very long but you’ve known him longer than I have. Can you give me any advice about how to act around him? I just really don’t want to screw this up.”</p><p>How the turn tables! I put my poker face on while I thought. Oh, she wants advice. I’ll give her some then.</p><p>    “Alright, I’ll let you in on a secret. He loves it when you grab his hair and call him hubby”</p><p>    “What? Really?”</p><p>    “Yeah,” I added with a wink. “It makes him hard as a rock. Go figure”</p><p>    “Um, wow.” Blake blushed. “Thanks, Nalani. You’ve really helped me a lot and made me feel welcome, in spite of everything.” She</p><p>    skipped off.</p><p>    Bwahahahahha.</p><p> </p><p>*********</p><p>For tonight, the producers procured some smore ingredients and appointed Pri, Lots, and I to be the sous chefs to get the nibbles together for everyone. The campfire food at an odd juxtaposition to our club dresses. I put on my caramel silk dress, delicate gold body chain and vintage Loubs for this?! I had them at rapt attention as I regaled them with my previous convo with Blake.</p><p>    “Petty LaBelle, Nalani. I love it!” Priya cackled. “He might put her through the fucking wall.”</p><p>    Lottie looked at me thoughtfully as she chopped the strawberries. “You know, Lani. If you want Lucas back, we won’t let Blake stand in your way.”</p><p>I sputtered into a kitchen towel after taking a big swig of water. “What?”</p><p>    “We see the chemistry there. He also lit into Blake last night after you and Graham went to the roof.” Lottie said, dumping strawberries onto the tray.</p><p>    “And you kinda sabotaged her chances even further with him just now, babes.” Priya added.</p><p>    “We have nothing in common.” I rolled my eyes as I popped strawberries into my mouth.</p><p>   “We know, we know. He’s ‘too posh’ but here you are dripping in designer and own a loft, Lani.” Lottie said, as we walked to the firepit with the trays.</p><p>   “So is Priya!” I protested. “And I can’t help it if I like nice things, I work hard for them.”</p><p>   “We deserve them, love.” Priya cooed into my ear before both women surrounded me in a hug.</p><p>   “What do we need to do to get in on THIS!” Jakub hollered as the rest of the Islanders made their way to the firepit. We sucked our teeth at him as we waited for our men.</p><p>Damnit, they’re right. I saw his poshness and rejected him right away. What if we never went to Casa Amor? What would have happened with Lucas and I? I stared into the fire as I stabbed my marshmallow with a stick. I felt my hairs stand on end, so I looked up to find Blake glaring at me. I bit back a laugh as I spotted Lucas’ assaulted coif. Lottie leaned close to me and pinched me on the arm.</p><p>    “Hello gorgeous.” Graham said, as he leaned over to kiss me on the cheek. I passed him a marshmallow laden stick as I started another one for myself.</p><p>I squeezed his knee and looked at him under my lashes. My scurvy sea dog seemed, off somehow.</p><p>    “What’s wrong Graham? Are you missing the danger of the open sea?”</p><p>   He wrapped his free arm around me and smiled softly. “Something like that, I guess.”</p><p> I reached for the strawberries and looked up to find Lucas giving me his best smolder. I wonder what they chatted about? I didn’t have much time to wonder as the host click clacked her way to the firepit.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Our current couples:<br/>•	Nalani x Graham<br/>•	Shannon x Ibrahim<br/>•	Hope x Carl<br/>•	Emily x Jakub<br/>•	Priya x Fred<br/>•	Blake x Lucas<br/>•	Chelsea x Elijah<br/>•	Marisol x Bobby<br/>Noah, Lottie, and Gary are our immune singles.<br/>Which couples do you think were voted most and/or least compatible? Let me know in the comments! 👁👄👁</p><p>P.S Sorry ya'll, I had no idea comment moderation was on before 😭 lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Eye of the Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Votes are in for the least compatible couple. Get ready for Mean Tweets pt.2</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  </p>
<p>🎵 Sorry by Joel Corry</p>
<p> </p>
<p>We all fell into a hush as the host strode towards the firepit. Well, there goes our smores party. I looked at Priya. Lottie was single and safe; our couples could very well be in the bottom.</p>
<p>“Hello again Islanders!” The host smiled at us brightly. “Our viewers have been voting for the most compatible couples. The couples with the fewest votes will be at risk for being dumped from the island. All couples please stand up.”</p>
<p>I rose to my feet and looked up at Graham. He stared forward with a grim smile.  </p>
<p>“In no particular order, I will ask the highest voted couples to sit back down. The first couple is Hope and Carl.”</p>
<p>We all applauded as the smitten couple hugged each other tightly and sat back down.</p>
<p>“The next couple is Priya and Fred.”</p>
<p>We all applauded, and I blew Priya a kiss. The sexy brunette caught it and sat back down, sharing a quick kiss with Fred.</p>
<p>“The next couple is Ibrahim and Shannon.”</p>
<p>We all applauded for them as Ibrahim pulled Shannon into a big hug and they took their seats. They took a break for dramatic effect.</p>
<p>“Graham, you ok?” I quietly whispered. He finally looked into my eyes and shook his head affirmatively. A production assistant signaled me to cut talking.</p>
<p>“Islanders, there is only one more couple the viewers saved with their votes. The last couple saved is Nalani and Graham.”</p>
<p>I wrapped my arms around Graham, his body quickly tensing then relaxing as we took our seats.</p>
<p>“Will the remaining couples please join me in a row in front of the firepit?”</p>
<p>I gazed at the couples standing in front of the firepit. Lucas could go home tonight? After our earlier chat, I wasn’t quite sure how to feel about it. I also couldn’t shake what Pri and Lots said as well. Did I purposely sabotage Blake’s chance with Lucas? Priya squeezed my hand.</p>
<p>“Chelsea and Elijah. Lucas and Blake. Jakub and Emily. Marisol and Bobby. You are all at risk for being dumped from the island.”</p>
<p>I chanced a look at Lucas. It seemed like a mirror image from the stick or twist recoupling except for this time, his hands were in his pockets instead of grasping Blake’s. All of the at-risk couples were looking at each other sadly but Lucas was looking at me. His eyes filled with sadness but also determination. Blake silently seethed at the ground.</p>
<p>“Jakub and Emily. Your Love Island experience has come to an end. Please go pack your bags. Remaining islanders, stay at the firepit for further instruction.”</p>
<p>I heard everyone’s sigh of relief head back into their bodies as bated breath. The whispers started immediately. What the fuck? If a couple has been dumped, why do we need to stay at the firepit. I shared a look with Lottie and she just shrugged her shoulders.</p>
<p>“Islanders, now it is time for some decisions to be made. Our lowest voted couples are still in danger of going home.</p>
<p>“What now? An Islander vote? How many couples are leaving tonight?” Priya said in horror.</p>
<p>‘‘Lottie, Gary, and Noah, as the singles in the villa, the fate of the vulnerable Islanders is now in your hands. You must all couple up with one of the vulnerable Islanders standing in front of you. The remaining Islanders will be dumped.”</p>
<p>Damn. Both Lots and Gary are finally single, but they can’t couple up with each other. Our resident witch couldn’t get a break.</p>
<p>“Noah, please stand and tell us who you wish to couple up with and why.”</p>
<p>“Um,” the shy librarian started, “The girl I wish to couple up with is cute and she brings good energy into the villa.” He obviously wasn’t talking about Marisol or Blake. “I wish to couple up with Chelsea.”</p>
<p>The bubbly blonde bounced up to Noah, the gorgeous Elijah immediately forgotten. They hugged each other quickly and sat down.</p>
<p>“Gary, please stand and tell us who you wish to couple up with and why.”</p>
<p>“The girl I wish to couple up with is beautiful and smart. It’ll be as mates, but I wish to couple up with Marisol.” Man of few words he is. He didn’t pick Blake either; bye hun.</p>
<p>“Lottie, as our last resident single, please stand and tell us which boy you wish to couple up with and why”</p>
<p>Lots could choose Bobby, Elijah, or Lucas. Bobby brought really good vibes into the villa and delicious baked goods. He was also a notorious friend zoner. Lucas didn’t believe in the witchy goodness Lottie loved. He was also formally coupled with me for a moment and Lottie’s girl code wouldn’t allow her to do that. Elijah was the best choice. He certainly had patience for a girl with a big personality and seemed to genuinely be looking for love.</p>
<p>“The boy I wish to couple up with deserves a second chance. His last couple wasn’t the greatest but I’m sure the very next romantic couple he gets into will be his best. I wish to couple up with Lucas.”</p>
<p>Da fuck? I watched as Lucas strode to Lottie in slow motion. They hugged before sitting down.</p>
<p>“Bobby, Elijah, and Blake, as you have not been chosen, you are now dumped from the Island. Please get ready to leave the Villa immediately.”</p>
<p>*********</p>
<p>After we saw off the dumped Islanders, everyone seemed to make the unanimous decision to get ready for bed. So, off everyone went to the dressing room. I sped up and managed to snag a shower before the other girls got there. Heaven knows I needed to shampoo this day out of my hair. After lathering up, I put the water on as hot as I could stand. Having a bed between Priya and Lottie seemed like such a great idea up until now. Tonight, Lottie would be sharing a bed with Lucas. A man that was my most recent ex. A man with whom I still seemed to have chemistry.</p>
<p>I let the water pound my back. The whole situation was fucking weird and I didn’t want to deal with it. I thought back over Lottie and I’s small squabbles in the villa; about Roccogate, about Gary, about Operation Nope, about any situation where she roasted other girls who did not adhere to her girl code. We had moved forward past all the bullshit I had thought up until this moment. What does it matter? I scolded myself. I was with Graham and I was happy.</p>
<p>I wrapped myself up in big fluffy towels and padded to my chest at the foot of the bed.  Most of the couples were already in bed. Chelsea was talking animatedly to Noah. Priya and Fred, Hope and Carl, and Ibrahim and Shannon already had their duvets over their heads. Graham was sitting on our bed talking to Gary and Marisol. Lottie and Lucas were nowhere to be found. I took my pink silk pajama set into the dressing room to get dressed.</p>
<p>Like clockwork, the lights shut off and I closed my eyes to get used to the darkness. Using the dull glow of the neon lights, I padded my way back to the bedroom. I kept my eyes focused on the bed I shared with Graham as I lifted the duvet and climbed in.</p>
<p>  “Hey Duck.” Graham whispered as he pulled me into his side. “I was going to send a search crew out for you.”</p>
<p>  “Har, har” I said snuggling into his neck. I heard wet kisses and soft moans all over the room.</p>
<p>  “What a soundtrack,” he said, stifling a laugh as he rolled to face me.</p>
<p>  “Hey, if you can’t beat ‘em,” I whispered as I covered our heads with the duvet. I stroked my finger down his happy trail to play on his wave tattoo.</p>
<p>He hissed and captured my lips in a rough kiss. We opened our mouths simultaneously and our tongues began a frantic dance. I moaned into his mouth as he cupped my breast in his hand, stroking the already erect nipple through the silk. He kissed his way across my jawline and down my neck as I quickly undid the buttons on my pajama top.</p>
<p>I opened my legs, and he took his place between them before he captured my nipple between his teeth. I bit back a moan as he licked and sucked on each nipple. His calloused fingers tweaked each nipple as he lovingly suckled the other.</p>
<p>  “Hey,” I whispered. “Lay on your back.” I slipped out of the silk shorts and lay on top of him. With my back against his chest, I placed his hands on my breasts, and he knew exactly what to do. He rubbed my nipples and licked a strip against my neck. I moaned softly into my hand.</p>
<p>Keeping one hand to gently tweak my nipple, his other hand slowly moved over my rounded belly and came to rest on the top of my mound. I spread my legs a bit wider. I heard him bite back a groan as he started to probe my soft, wet folds, his hard cock throbbing behind me.</p>
<p>I wrapped my arms over his head to cling to the pillows as his other hand left my breast to stroke my slick heat. I whimpered as he started to piston his fingers into me, his thumb and forefinger softly rolling my clit.</p>
<p>  “So tight,” he gasped into my neck as I rolled my hips against him.</p>
<p>  “More,” I moaned softly.</p>
<p>He curled his fingers upwards and stroked my most sensitive place as he continued to rub my clit. It wasn’t long until I bucked against him and bit my lip as the stars exploded under my eyelids. He kissed my neck as I panted raggedly into the pillow.</p>
<p>  “Fuck,” I cursed softly.</p>
<p>  “Only if you’re still up for it, Duck.” He whispered as he gently removed his hands and wrapped me into a hug. I slid off of his body and placed a trail of kisses down his side.</p>
<p>  “Prepare for your world to be rocked.” I whispered, as I took his hard length into my mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>*********</strong>
</p>
<p>“And I fucking fell asleep.” I grumbled into my cereal as Priya bit back a laugh. “Who falls asleep doing that?”</p>
<p> “Not many fall asleep…reading.” Priya giggled, as she tossed out the word their squad had agreed was their secret code when talking about sexual activities. Leave the boys and the viewers guessing.   </p>
<p>Luckily, I woke before the lights came on because Graham didn’t seem to have the heart to remove me from where I had fallen asleep on his thigh. I quietly put my pajamas back on and nestled into my pillow. As if sensing that I was decent, the lights came up.</p>
<p>I sat up and stretched as I looked around the room. Priya laughed and pointed at my shirt. I looked down to see I had only buttoned three out of six buttons and they were all in the wrong hole. I groaned and dove back under the covers. As I sat up again, Lottie was doing the same in her bed. Alone.</p>
<p>  “Last night was mad.” I said, as I chowed down on my cocoa pops.</p>
<p>  “Yeah, they dumped two couples.” Priya said as she looked up at me. “But you’re not talking about that are you?”</p>
<p>  “Why did she couple up with him, Pri?”</p>
<p>  “I dunno hun,” she said gently as she put down her spoon. “You might want to ask her that today.”</p>
<p>As if sensing that an important discussion needed to be had, the producers sent Chelsea a text at that precise moment. As Islanders strolled to the lawn, from various spots around the villa, I searched out the blonde witch and stood beside her.</p>
<p>  “Talk later yeah?” She nodded as Chelsea read out the text.</p>
<p>‘Islanders its time to find out what the public is saying in today’s challenge, Mean Tweets #secondtimearound #dramagoingdown’</p>
<p>We all moved into our couples and made our way to the challenge stage. Noah and Chelsea took their places as our hosts for the day, and we sat around pub tables. We would take turns conferring as a couple and chucking ‘drinks’ into the faces of the Islanders we thought the tweet was about.</p>
<p>   “Rahim, you’re up!” Chelsea exclaimed.</p>
<p>Noah read out the first tweet:</p>
<p>
  <strong>@kiwi_TaiMomoaito says</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Oh man, I love piercings and tattoos. _____ and _____ are so good looking, they make my ship rise to full mast for sure.</strong>
</p>
<p>Rahim guffawed before grabbing his drinks and chucking them into Graham and Lottie’s faces.</p>
<p>  “Hey, mate! Why couldn’t it be me?” Gary said sadly as Rahim returned to his seat.</p>
<p> “Cause the tweet said full mast, Gaz!” Graham roared as he clapped Gary on the back cheerfully.</p>
<p>  “Hope, you’re next.” Noah said.</p>
<p>Chelsea read out the next tweet:</p>
<p>
  <strong>@DJHardRockFelix</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>______ if I was in the villa, I would treat you right, because I’m a DJ not a promoter. And you know who loves to promote himself? ______. He’s a user, dump him. </strong>
</p>
<p>Hope and Carl had a heated discussion before she grabbed her drinks and chucked them into Shannon and Ibrahim’s faces.</p>
<p>“You’re incorrect!” Chelsea said brightly. “Another couple has a chance to steal.”</p>
<p>Carl raised his arms in exasperation and steepled his fingers as Hope stomped back over to him and sat down.</p>
<p>  “I think I know.” I jumped up as I remembered what Graham had said in Casa Amor.</p>
<p>I grabbed the two drinks and mouthed sorry to Priya as I violently chucked a drink into Fred’s face and held up the drink to her so she could sip it.</p>
<p>  “Nalani is correct!” Noah said as he grimaced.</p>
<p>I looked away from her hurt expression before sitting back down next to Graham. Shit. I had gotten so wrapped up in my own Casa romance I had forgotten to mention to her that Fred was gunning for Marisol so she could help along his career.</p>
<p>  “Marisol, you’re up” Chelsea said as Noah read out the next tweet.</p>
<p>
  <strong>@VeryImportantFact</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>______is such a sweet girl. She almost makes you forget she tried to stick it on every guy in Casa Amor.</strong>
</p>
<p>The hushed whispers of the Islanders turned into dead silence. I knew this one as well but was glad that I wouldn’t be the only one shaking shit up today.</p>
<p>   “Yeowch” Shannon said loudly, breaking the silence.</p>
<p>Marisol picked up the drink and unceremoniously tossed it into Chelsea’s face. The blonde gasped as the liquid hit her face and her bottom lip quivered as if she would burst into tears.</p>
<p>    “She is,” Noah removed the tape and peered under it. “Correct,” he finished quietly.</p>
<p>    “Priya, you’re up” Noah said before reading the tweet.</p>
<p> <strong>@BzzElisaBeeGood</strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>“I’m not a posh girl and ______ is way too posh for me” _______ says while strapping on heels that cost more than my flat.</strong>
</p>
<p>Priya paused for a moment and I closed my eyes to brace myself. I remembered saying those exact words not even a week ago. I felt like such a hypocrite. I tried explaining away the attraction I felt towards Lucas because I couldn’t recognize that poshness within myself. Sure, I grew up in one of the worst estates, but my success had afforded my mother and I a better life. I was proud of that. However, I wasn’t proud of brushing off someone just because of where and how they grew up. That had been done to me, many times before.</p>
<p>I heard a splash as the drink hit Lucas’ face and time seemed to stand still as I waited for the liquid to hit mine. A beat passed and nothing happened. I opened my eyes as Priya held the glass out to me. I grabbed it, and wordlessly she walked back to the villa.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry Bobby stans, this fic ain’t for you. Not giving you a chance to vote out my girl Pri this time. *Carl's steepled fingers* 😈 Bwahahaha</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Rock the Boat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Elisa and Jo have some dishy dates with the villa boys.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>🎵 Goosebumps by Ross Harris</p>
<p>The rest of the Islanders split off into their respective couples to presumably discuss the challenge. Graham and I made our way to the swinging bed after refilling our water bottles. I had fucked up royally with Priya and I was in a weird place with Lottie. I certainly couldn’t explain to Graham why I was so concerned with Lottie saving Lucas, so I decided to choose the safer option.</p>
<p>  “So, I royally screwed the pooch by not telling Pri about Fred.”</p>
<p>  “It appears so.” Graham said grimacing.</p>
<p>  “Gee thanks.” I scoffed and punched his arm.</p>
<p>  “Ow,” he grinned and put his arm around my shoulders. “You’re such good mates I think everything will work itself out. By coming in later, I’m sure she understands that sometimes people do things to secure their spot in the villa. She chose Bobby when you were coupled up with him because she knew you would understand.”</p>
<p>  “Yeah, but this was different. I made her vulnerable for Fred to mug her off. He was after Marisol to further his career after all.”</p>
<p>  “He was, but I think he is really smitten with Priya now. Besides,” he added, planting a kiss to the side of my head. “How can being with an estate agent further his career as a guitarist?”</p>
<p>I knitted my brows over that for a moment before coming up with nothing. I needed to apologize for having my head stuck up my ass though. All I could do now is apologize and hope for her forgiveness.</p>
<p>   “You’re right. I need to talk to her and apologize.”</p>
<p>  “There’s my Duck,” he said, chuffing me on the chin.</p>
<p>I settled into his arms and we swayed gently together for a moment.</p>
<p>  “Do you really own shoes that cost that much?” Graham said after a beat.</p>
<p>I looked up at him, but his face revealed nothing. I stroked his beard absentmindedly. I don’t know why I expected to come out unscathed by the tweeters of the world. Someone out there was bound to know their fashion. It was a stretch that they were more than a flat, but not by much.</p>
<p>  “Yes.” I felt his jaw tense. “They were a gift from a designer I work with. I’m his muse. Does this upset you?”</p>
<p>  “No, why would it? That’s your business.” I felt him relax a bit, but not by much. With a sickening thought, I sat up suddenly, causing the bed to jerk.</p>
<p> “Wait a second—Do you think I slept with him for those heels?”</p>
<p> “No! I didn’t say that.” He said, bristling.</p>
<p> “Well, not directly but Graham what the fuck?!” I yelled, standing up. My face on fire, I felt Islanders staring at us but ran out of fucks to give.</p>
<p> “Just drop it Nalani! I didn’t say that.” He yelled, sitting up on the edge of the bed.</p>
<p>“So, what you saying then? Please tell me cause I seem to be missing the fucking point!”</p>
<p> “That those shoes cost a lot!” He spluttered in exasperation.</p>
<p>I felt soft arms wrapping around me as Priya and Lottie swarmed around me, pulling me into the villa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Graham</em>
</p>
<p>I closed my eyes and rubbed my hands over my face roughly. Shit! I glanced over at the daybeds to see Lucas gazing at me with a smug look on his face. Fucking bastard. I fell backwards on the pillows and thought back to yesterday when he pulled me for a ‘chat’.</p>
<p>   “So, I’m just going to come out and say it.” Lucas said, looking out at the Spanish landscape. “Do you think you will make it on the outside with her?”</p>
<p>  “I don’t see why we wouldn’t,” I said, crossing my arms over my chest.</p>
<p>  “Exactly. I’m sure your fishing career is…lucrative. But do you think she would give up her glamorous life to live in your town?”</p>
<p>Honestly, we hadn’t even talked about the future yet, but I didn’t want to give this smug bastard the satisfaction. </p>
<p>  “She’s used to the finer things in life. Parties, yachts, designer. Things that you wouldn’t be able to give her.” Lucas sighed, putting his hand on my shoulder.</p>
<p>I shrugged it off roughly. “And I suppose you can?”</p>
<p> “Of course!” Lucas smiled; it didn’t reach his eyes. “Besides,” he continued leaning in, “we still have chemistry.”</p>
<p>I was unable to hide my surprise quickly enough. “She picked me over you though, mate.”</p>
<p> “She did.” Lucas said with a slight frown. “For now… but she’ll realize sooner or later that you can’t give her the lifestyle she’s grown accustomed to and where will that leave you?” He patted me gently on the shoulder and walked away.   </p>
<p>Was he right? Was this just some fun summer fling for her? Would we work on the outside?</p>
<p>I rubbed my hands over my face again. The swing moved as someone sat down.</p>
<p>  “Duck, I’m sor-”</p>
<p>It wasn’t Nalani.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>*********</strong>
</p>
<p>I let Pri and Lots lead me to the dressing room. No one would be mucking about there in the middle of the day. The faintest smell of coconut wafted in the air.</p>
<p>    “Priya, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about Fred.” I cried into her hair as her and Lottie pulled their seats toward me. “He was going for Marisol at first because of his career but you’re in estates and guitars and estates don’t work together…and” I rambled off as she pressed her finger to my lips.</p>
<p>    “It’s ok, love. I realized all that.” She cooed.</p>
<p>    “Graham thinks I fucked for shoes!” I wailed.</p>
<p>    “What did I miss?” Lottie stared at me in bewilderment. “We didn’t talk for half a day.”</p>
<p> “No, he doesn’t! Get that out of your pretty head right now.” Priya tsked at me.</p>
<p>   “He adores you, Lani.” Lottie cosigned, as she rubbed my back and pushed a box of tissues towards me. “Poor man probably figures that he has to sell his flat to gift you your next pair.”</p>
<p>I took the tissue that she offered me and dabbed at my eyes. They were probably right. “He’s been acting a bit off though.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Priya quizzed. “Last night you two seemed to be pretty lovey dovey.”</p>
<p>I shook my head. “You’re right. It was probably nothing.”</p>
<p>“Right. I’m sure you lovebirds will make up soon enough. And speaking of making up…” Priya got up, gave us a wink and strolled out of the room.</p>
<p>“Let me fix your eye makeup babe.” Lottie went to get her kit at her station. I played with my necklace for a second.</p>
<p>“Lots, why did you pick Lucas?” Damn. I really don’t do subtlety well.</p>
<p>The witch sat before me and tilted my head up to dab under my eyes with remover laden cotton swabs.</p>
<p>“For you of course.” She smirked.</p>
<p>“Wait. Huh?”</p>
<p>She shrugged as she dug around in one of her many makeup bags. “I couldn’t couple up with Gaz so why not help one of my bestest babes in the villa?”</p>
<p>“I’m with Graham though?”</p>
<p>She rubbed the furrow between my brows before applying new wings to my eyes. “Try not to think so hard about it, Lani. You both have undeniable chemistry. I think if you talk to him, you might have more in common than you think. Besides,” she added, finishing my makeup. “he’s a nice guy once you see beyond his arrogant persona. He even slept outside once I told him why I coupled with him.”</p>
<p>“Huh. How, pray tell did you figure any of that out? You two just coupled up.”   </p>
<p>She rolled her eyes at me as she put her things back in her kit. “Just because you’ve been avoiding him since he gives you fanny flutters, doesn’t mean I have.”</p>
<p>I blushed. Is it that obvious? “I’m with Graham though?”</p>
<p>“Who are you reminding love? Me or you?” Lottie said as she got up and tossed her hair. “He’s great too. Now’s the time to start thinking about who you see yourself with outside the villa though. Are you a city mouse or a country mouse?” And with that, she returned her kit to her station and left the room.  </p>
<p>Lottie had saved Lucas for me. He knew that and had volunteered to sleep on the daybeds so they wouldn’t give me the wrong impression. I didn’t know what to do with any of this information. Would Graham and I work on the outside? Would Lucas and I be a better fit for each other?</p>
<p>After trying and failing to gather up my thoughts, I strode out of the villa to find Graham so we could right things. I was hurt and had made the poor choice to yell at him. How often do you encounter someone with £800 shoes? It was all a misunderstanding. I hadn’t even made it to the swinging bed. As if sensing my need to have an important conversation…</p>
<p>“Message!” Ibrahim yelled out as Islanders walked quickly to meet him next to the pool.</p>
<p>I waited by the kitchen so I could walk next to Graham, but he was walking in between Chelsea and Marisol. Begrudgingly, I followed behind them to hear what fresh new hell awaited us.</p>
<p>‘Boys, tonight two new girls will enter the villa. They have each chosen three boys they want to date. Each girl has chosen one boy to prepare a starter, one to prepare the main course, and one to prepare the dessert. #dishydates #makeamealofit #hungryeyes’</p>
<p>Producers proceeded to send the selected boys their texts. All I heard was ‘Lucas, Elisa has selected you to prepare her starter.’ and ‘Graham, Jo has selected you to prepare her dessert.’ At the moment, I had no clue which relationship had the potential to work on the outside and these new girls might finish something that hadn’t even started.</p>
<p>Since they were preparing a meal for the night, the boys were promptly shuffled off to buy supplies at the market.</p>
<p>“Girl council?” Hope said brightly.</p>
<p>“Yassss, let’s have it in the pool!” Chelsea squealed.</p>
<p>Ugh, get rid.</p>
<p>After staking my claim to the giant rubber ducky, I dangled my fingertips in the water as the other girls droned on.</p>
<p>Elisa chose Lucas to make her starter. Ibrahim for her main and Gary for dessert. Jo chose Carl for her starter. Fred for her main and Graham for dessert.</p>
<p>“Well, good luck to her giving Carl the starter. He can’t boil water.” Hope cackled.</p>
<p>“But babes, you can’t cook either?” Chelsea puzzled.</p>
<p>“I’m not the one on the date.” She bristled. “Anyway, back to the point. How are we all feeling?”</p>
<p>“I’m not worried.” Shannon said smugly. “What does Ibrahim do when he’s flirted with?”</p>
<p>“Seals up tighter than a jar of pickles.” Priya said with a sigh.</p>
<p>“Exactly. And these girls are coming in so late, they’re bound to be try-hards.” She said leaning back on her floaty.</p>
<p>“What’s the most important part of a meal anyway?” Lottie pondered, looking at her nails.</p>
<p>“Dessert.” Marisol and I both said. We looked at each other and she looked away quickly as her cheeks flushed. What was that? Is she falling for Gary now?</p>
<p>“I think it’s the main actually. It’s the priciest bit at the restaurant.” Priya said, using a well pedicured foot to kick my floaty away from the coping where she sat.</p>
<p>“No matter which bit is important, they certainly seemed pleased about the new girls.” Chelsea said with a huff.</p>
<p>“Are they pleased about the new girls or pleased to get out of this place for a moment?” I said with a laugh.</p>
<p>“Some couples certainly looked like they needed the time apart.” Marisol said, looking at me with a smirk.</p>
<p>Bitch, what?</p>
<p>“Well, sometimes healthy COMPATIBLE couples need time apart.” I said, rolling my eyes.</p>
<p>Marisol was about to open her mouth again but closed it as Lottie sent eye daggers towards her.</p>
<p>“We should give them something to think about while they’re on their dates then.” Priya said touching her tongue to her top lip.</p>
<p>“Yeah!” Chelsea said. “Like, they should think about what wines pair well with their courses.</p>
<p>“Not that Chels, they should think about us.” I said gently.</p>
<p>“Let’s go all out tonight girls!” Hope said brightly before we went into the villa to get ready.  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>Little did we know, the boys would return but after doling out quick kisses to our men, we were quickly shuffled up to the roof terrace to watch the dates from afar.</p>
<p>“Queens in the Villa! Heeeeey, everyone!” shouted a brunette stunner as she strutted to one of the tables the producers had set out on the lawn. Her gold chainmail dress softly shining in the twilight.</p>
<p> Shortly after, a toned blonde woman in a tight red dress joined the next woman at another table. Appointed maî·tre d' Noah pulled their chairs out. From our vantage point, we could see their faces but could barely make their voices out.</p>
<p>“Which one is Jo and picked my Carl?!” Hope seethed.</p>
<p>“I don’t think we have to wait long to find out.” Priya said as Lucas and Carl strolled towards the women with the starters. Lucas put his starter in front of the brunette and Carl’s in front of the blonde.</p>
<p>“Damn, that looks good.” Hope said sadly.</p>
<p>“They have the same dishes so I’m sure Lucas made them both.” Marisol said comfortingly, placing a hand around Hope’s shoulders.</p>
<p>“His grams taught him how.” Lottie said softly so only I could hear.</p>
<p>The starter course seemed to go well enough until Elisa put a flirty hand on Lucas’ arm and he delicately extricated himself from it.</p>
<p>
  <em>Cause he’s saving himself for you.</em>
</p>
<p>I shook my head to rid myself of these thoughts. I needed to mend things with Graham.</p>
<p>After clearing the dishes away, Lucas and Carl disappeared into the villa. Shortly thereafter, Ibrahim and Fred came out with some sad looking pasta for their main dishes.</p>
<p>Excusing myself, I went inside to use the bathroom and escape the nonstop girl chit chat. After drying my hands off, I rounded the corner quickly and crashed into a hard chest.</p>
<p>“I appreciate the enthusiasm.” Lucas said, looking down at me with a smirk.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Who do you think sat next to Graham? Hint: It’s not a boy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>